A Tail of two lovers
by MellowDragon
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma end up growing up together and end up being inseperable. One day Vegeta meets a girl that changes his life and Bulma's life as well. She rips Vegeta away from his best friend and the girl he promised to marry. Can the two best friends find happiness in each other? Or will they end up in the arms of another?
1. Chapter 1

King and Queen Vegeta were on their way to another planet when their saiyan space pods broke down and they had to crash land on a little planet we know as earth. There they met a couple we know as Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs. The two females got along rather well so after learning of their situation Mrs. Briefs convinced her husband to fix the saiyans space ships. The saiyans technology was much more advanced than the earthlings' technology so it took Dr. Briefs a couple of weeks to fix the pods. Meanwhile Mrs. Briefs was getting to know the saiyan couple really well and they all became good friends. Then came the day where the pods were fixed and the saiyan couple had to leave. They were all sad to say goodbye to the friends they had came to know, but King and Queen Vegeta both promised to return one day.

"Come on Geta, bet 'ou can't 'atch me."

"Oh yeah, well you bet wrong Bulma"

King and Queen Vegeta had returned 6 years after their departure from earth with their three-year-old son Vegeta. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs had a two-year-old daughter of their own. The two children seemed to get along very well and had much fun playing with each other. In other words, they were instantly best friends. After spending around a month with their Earth friends, the saiyans decided that it was time once again to say goodbye and leave earth.

"But mommy… does we haf to leave earf?" Vegeta did not want to leave Bulma and Bulma did not want Vegeta to leave.

"Yes dear we have to leave, but don't worry we will return one day."

So Vegeta and his parents left the little to planet and promised to return soon. Vegeta, back at home, trained depressed. He just did not understand why he had to leave his friend.

"It's just not fair. Why can't I have a friend like everyone else? No one on this planet ever wants to play with me. *sigh* It's just not fair."

Back on Earth Bulma was no happier than Vegeta.

"Why did 'Geta half to leave? 'ow I 'ave no one to play wif. When will 'Geta come back? Or does he just not wike me?"

Six months later. After Vegeta's parents realized how upset he was at having to leave Bulma, they decided to go visit earth again. Vegeta was so ecstatic to be able to see Bulma again. Once they landed on Earth Vegeta was so impatient. He wanted to see Bulma and play with her that by the time they got their, his parents were somewhat annoyed of him. Vegeta wasn't the only one who was excited to see their friend. Vegeta and Bulma played all day and into their bedtime before their parents finally got them to go to bed. They awoke early the next day and played together again. They played many different games. Some involved Vegeta being the bad guy, others involved Bulma being the bad guy, but all of them involved both of them having the time of their lives. They believed that nothing could make the time they spent together more amazing. Soon afterwards, though there came the dreaded words "Vegeta it's time to leave." Both Bulma and Vegeta started crying as soon as Queen Vegeta said those disgusting words. "Mommy please can I stay? Please?" Vegeta begged and begged his mother to stay for at least one more night. Queen Vegeta though knew that they had to move on and go to the next planet before actually heading home though. "No son, we must leave and besides we can't just leave you here." Mrs. Briefs told Queen Vegeta that she could leave Vegeta here and pick him up on their way back. After some discussion, Vegetas mother decided to let him stay and she would pick him up in three months.

Vegeta and Bulma played almost every game imaginable. During one of their games, Vegeta told Bulma that one day he was going to marry her and they would never leave each other again.

Three months came and left. Soon One year had gone by and still Vegetas parents never showed up. Vegeta was really missing them and wondered if they no longer loved him and no longer wanted him. Part way into one of their "Princess and Evil monkey" games Nappa showed up looking for Vegeta.

"Vegeta I… I don't know how to tell you this, but… your… your parents… well they…they died Vegeta. Frieza killed them. I could take you home if you like." Nappa felt bad for the young saiyan prince, both parents dead by the creature that haunts every breath they take and kills just for the heck of it. Vegeta staggers off, his eyes blurring from holding in his tears. But once he saw Bulma he bursts out crying while Bulma hugs him not quite sure what to say or do other than "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

After a long day of crying Vegeta decided he must be strong. He went to Nappa and told him he would prefer to stay here on Earth. "Why Vegeta? Don't you want to go home and see all of your friends and fellow saiyans?" "I have no friends there and Frieza just haunts everyday I'm there… Tell him I'm dead" So after a while of arguing Nappa decides that it would be the best for Vegeta to stay on Earth for the time being. He would be back on another day to return the Saiyan Prince to his rightful planet and make him the King but for now, the boy was too young to be under such a stressful situation and so soon after losing both parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Years came and went; Bulma and Vegeta played many games together and became almost inseparable. Then came the day Vegeta turned 5 years old and started Kindergarten. Bulma started sulking around the house while Vegeta was gone and was ecstatic when he returned.

Vegeta did not want to go to school without Bulma, but her parents figured it would be the best for him to start trying to fit in with the other little earthlings since he was to be living on the earth for years to come. Bulma's parents had pretty much adopted Vegeta into the family, but without legally adopting him.

Vegeta did not like all of these weird kids that all looked weird and acted really strange. He put his backpack up, hung his coat, found the desk with the name card with his name on it, and sat down. He glanced at the other kids names. Vegeta thought to himself "man these kids have really strange names…Jane…Todd…Betty…Jeff…Are all earthlings named really weirdly?" Throughout the day, Vegeta thought about nothing other than going home to play with Bulma.

Eventually, Kindergarten was over for Vegeta and Summer Vacation had arrived. Vegeta and Bulma spent all the time possible together. Bulma and Vegeta became even more inseparable than they had before. Bulma loved her best friend and she never wanted him to leave her

Soon summer vacation was over (to both the children's despair); only this time Bulma would join Vegeta at the school. She and Vegeta played together at recess and neither one of them wanted to make any other friends. They figured just the two of them was plenty.

Vegeta and Bulma went through elementary school never making any other friends. Then the day came where Bulma was in 5th grade and Vegeta moved onto middle school. They were both rather upset, but they knew they would get to see each other after school.

Bulma was starting to get lonely at school and had started talking to this girl in her class. Her name was Mizu. One day Bulma and Vegeta were talking:

"Hey Vegeta…you know, maybe you should try to make a friend at school…you know…someone to talk to while your at school"

"But…Bulma, you're the only friend I want."

"Vegeta…please…just at least try to make a friend…you'd do that for me wouldn't you?"

"Fine…okay I'll try to find one…But you have to be my best friend."

"Don't worry Vegeta; nothing will ever tear us apart."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Vegeta upheld his promise to Bulma. He tried to find himself another friend. He had no idea where to look for one though. He talked to one kid that was sitting all by himself; he seemed nice and would have made a good friend, that is until the young man asked if Vegeta want to see his chewed gum and rotting teeth/toenail collections. Vegeta never went back to that kid.

It was lunchtime and Vegeta had yet to find another person whom he could actually like and would talk to him. Vegeta got his lunch and sat down by the wall where he always sat…alone. About 7 minutes into lunch (and 7minutes of watching a table of girls look at him and then giggle), a somewhat tall, beautiful girl sat down next to Vegeta.

"Hi there, I'm Nayuki."

"I'm…Vegeta"

"My friends and I have been kinda watching you everyday…"

"…I've noticed."

"You want to come and eat at our table with us?"

"….I guess so…"

So Vegeta and Nayuki went and sat down at a table with the giggling girls. They all talked and Vegeta learned that Nayuki was one grade ahead of him, making her a 7th grader.

Vegeta started to eat with these girls everyday and learned more about them. At the table, there were a total of 7 people. Vegeta, Nayuki, Adelaine, Zoria, Hisana, Yui, Hatanabi. They all became okay friends, but Vegeta always looked forward to going home and hanging out with Bulma.

One day, after school, Vegeta and Bulma decided to go to the park and play there for a while. They were playing some game where Vegeta was the good guy and Bulma was the evil overlord that Vegeta had to take down. They had barely started when he had heard someone call his name.

"Hey Vegeta," Nayuki and the other girls and a couple of guys Vegeta did not know were standing in the field next to the park. "Why don't you come and join us?"

"Oka…I can't…"Vegeta realized that he was playing with Bulma and couldn't ditch her to play with his other friends.

"Oh come on Vegeta… come play Hide and seek with us. It will be lots of fun."

"I bet it would but my little sister…"

"Oh…well I guess she could play too…"

Bulma told Vegeta that if he wanted to play with his friends that he should and she would go swing. So Vegeta started to play hide and seek with his friends not at all realizing that Bulma felt upset and almost betrayed by Vegeta…

"He'll play with me when we get home I bet."

He didn't.

Vegeta had started hanging out with his friends more as the year went on. That also means he spent less and less time with Bulma, whom that not long before he had been inseparable with. Bulma had started to hang out with Mizu but not much.


	4. Chapter 4

The time came when Vegeta became a 7th grader and Bulma made the transition to Middle school. She was happy because she would be able to eat lunch with Vegeta and hang out with him. She now knew that a mature 6th grader no longer played with their friends they hung out with them.

It was Bulma's first lunchtime at the middle school. She grabbed her lunch and started looking around for Vegeta. She eventually found him walking with his lunch. She runs over to him.

"Hi Vegeta!"

"…hey"

"Want to go find somewhere that we can sit down together?"

"Actually…I'm going to eat lunch with my friends and little 6th graders aren't allowed."

"Oh…I…see…"

Bulma turns around, starts crying, and walks away from Vegeta.

Vegeta goes to the table with his friends and sits down. Nayuki looks at him and says hello. Vegeta returns her greeting. They start talking and after a while, the bell rings to go to class. Vegeta tells Nayuki goodbye and starts going to his class. He sees Bulma in the hall and noticed her eyes were red like she was crying. He wondered to himself what could have happened to her and decided he would ask her later.

He did not though.

After school, he went to the park to hang out with his friends but left Bulma behind. Bulma wished that she never told him to make a new friend. She felt greedy and wanted Vegeta all to herself again and for things to go back to normal. She had started to feel depressed and just wanted her friend back.

Then one day at lunch, Nayuki said something that changed everything.


	5. Chapter 5

To Vegeta today felt like any other day, that is until lunchtime rolled around. He was at his table talking to Nayuki:

"..So as I was saying…and then…but the best part is…and he never realized it was me *laughter*"

"Vegeta…"

"Yeah Nayuki…what is it?"

"Well you see I don't want you to be my friend anymore…"

"Wha…but Nayuki Why?"

"I love you"

"…What?"

"I love you Vegeta I want you to be my boyfriend…I understand if you don't want to…"

"No…I mean…yes…I mean…I'll be your boyfriend."

"You will!"

"Yeah, as long as you're my girlfriend."

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

"…no thanks…"

"Wha…but Vegeta why not?"

"Because I'm not gay and I don't want a boyfriend."

"Oh…I mean I'll be your girlfriend."

"That I can live with."

So that started the relationship between Nayuki and Vegeta, and tore apart the relationship between two previously inseparable best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Word spread around the school about the two new lovebirds. Bulma had heard about the new couple from her friend, Mizu.

"Hey Bulma, guess what I just heard!"

"I don't know…what?"

"You know that Nayuki girl, the one that is really pretty and is really popular…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just heard she got herself a boyfriend. Apparently he's a year younger than her too."

"Who is it?" Bulma usually did not care who's dating whom but just liked to flatter her friend by acting curious.

"Some guy named Vegeta, I heard he's pretty hot himself…" Mizu continued to talk but Bulma didn't hear a thing she said after Vegeta.

"Vegeta…but how could he…I thought…I thought he loved me…" Bulma was torn about the news and just hoped it was some stupid rumor that was going around and in fact they weren't dating and Vegeta still loved her and not some stupid chick from school.

That evening after Vegeta come home from hanging out with Nayuki (much to Bulma's dislike) Bulma casually walked over to Vegeta and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Hi, Vegeta How was school today?"

"Huh…oh it's you…what do you want?"

"Oh…you know not much…"

"Then leave me alone…go play with your friend or something."

"I heard you uh…got a girlfriend…but I assume that it's just a silly rumor right?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Bulma started to cry, ran up to her room, and slammed the door.

Bulma was upset and confused.

"Why would he not want to talk to me? I thought we were best friends and nothing could ever tear us apart, so why is he doing this to me?"

Vegeta on the other hand was angry.

"Stupid girl…what does she know? She's only a 6th grader and she has no idea how I feel towards Nayuki…"

Bulma's parents had overheard Vegeta's outburst and didn't know what to think or do about it. They knew Bulma must be upset, but they also didn't want to confront Vegeta about it because that would only make him angrier.

That night Bulma cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta spent more and more time with Nayuki, though he never had went to her house and she never went over to his. Vegeta had been blinded with what he thought was love.

Vegeta started 8th grade and Nayuki had started high school. He would no longer be able to eat lunch with her, but he figured at least he could eat with his other friends. Lunch came and his table was empty. No one showed up through out lunchtime and he realized all of the other girls had been in the same grade as Nayuki. He would have to either eat alone or find someone else to eat with.

The next day, at lunch, Vegeta looked at his sad empty table and looked around for someone to eat lunch with. His eye was caught by a flash of turquoise blue and realized that it was Bulma. Bulma! Why didn't he think of that before? Vegeta walks over to the table where Bulma and Mizu are sitting and sits down next to them. Both of them glance in his direction and continue talking like he was not there.

"Hey Bulma…mind if I sit here for lunch?"

"Sorry…but I'm going to eat lunch with _my_ friends and big 8th graders aren't allowed."

Vegeta looked at her surprised. Why didn't she want to sit with him? Did she not like him anymore?

Bulma and Mizu both get up and Bulma looks at Vegeta and says:

"Sound familiar?" then they both leave, leaving Vegeta puzzled.

What did she mean by "familiar"? Why is she acting this way?

Then it hit him.

He had said almost the exact same thing to her last year when she wanted to sit with him. Vegeta felt bad. He knew he hadn't spent much time with her lately and he hadn't even talked to her much either.

"I'm going to spend this weekend with Bulma and hopefully makeup with her."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning

"Bul…wa…up…Bulma…up…Bulma WAKE UP!"

Bulma jerks awake to see Vegeta standing next to her bed.

"Hey sleepy head want to go downtown and hang out for a while?"

"…Huh?"

"You heard me. Do you or don't you."

"Oh…I do I do."

"Then get up and get ready then."

"Okay!"

Bulma jumps out of bed not remembering she was only in her underwear, and when Vegeta gives her a strange look she gets confused.

"What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta turns to leave but before leaving her room, he turns around and says:

"Bunnies Bulma…really?" and then leaves.

Huh? Bunnies? What did he mean by that? She looks down and sees what he meant. Her bunny underwear. She blushes momentarily realizing he saw her in her underwear but the moment soon passes.

He actually wants to spend time with me! ... I hope his stupid girlfriend's not going to show up.

After Vegeta left Bulma's room laughing to himself about her childish choice of panties, when his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hi Vegeta, it's Nayuki."

"Oh…hi Nayuki what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me today?"

"Well…" he was about to say yes when he remembered that he was going with Bulma. "I can't go today I promised Bulma I would go with her today."

"Ahh…come on Vegeta she's just your little sister and I'm your girlfriend…who's more important? And besides I want you to meet my parents today."

"Okay…I'll just go with Bulma some other time then."

"Good. So I'll meet you where we always meet. Okay?"

"'Kay."

"So we ready to go or what?"

Vegeta turns around to see Bulma standing there. She was dressed and looked like she was ready to go downtown.

"Uhh… well actually…you see something came up and I can't go with you today…maybe we could go some other day."

Vegeta could see the disappointment come across her face. It looked as if all the happiness inside of Bulma died in an instant. He felt bad and almost was wondering if he should just go over to Nayuki's house another day, but Bulma just turned and walked back into her room.

I live with Bulma…I can see her everyday…I don't get to see Nayuki much anymore…so it's only fair that I get to see my girlfriend today.

Nayuki took Vegeta to her house and introduced him to her parents. They both were nice people and they took to Vegeta almost instantly. He stayed at her house throughout the day and had dinner there as well. It wasn't until after 9o'clock that Vegeta left to return home.

When he returned home, everyone was already in bed asleep. He lay in his bed and thought to himself that he should bring Nayuki here to meet Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. He would ask if she could visit tomorrow. Then he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well…I guess so…I don't see why not."

"I'm sure you'll like her. She's very kind and easy to like."

"I bet she is." Mrs. Briefs was worried about her own daughter, Bulma had looked rather depressed the pass few months and she wasn't quite sure, but she felt that this girlfriend of Vegeta's may be the cause. She knew that Bulma loved Vegeta.

Vegeta called Nayuki up and asked if she could come over to his house. She, of course, said she could.

Nayuki showed up and Vegeta introduced her to his "family". The entire time Bulma was glaring at her and when Nayuki went to shake her hand Bulma turned around and walked off.

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know."

Vegeta took her to his room and they were talking for a while until Mrs. Briefs brought them some lunch. After they ate, they continued talking.

"…so I was like…and she…it was all his fault…anyways…huh?"

Nayuki had put her finger over his lips as if to tell him to be quiet, leaned over and kissed him.

Vegeta was stunned. At first he had no idea what to do, but eventually he put his arms around and kissed her back.

After they had made out for a while, Nayuki leaned bask and stared into his eyes. Vegeta returned her stare.

"I love you Vegeta."

"I…love you too."

Next door in her room, Bulma listened in on their conversation. She had wished that their conversation had been more like:

"I hate you Vegeta!"

"I hate you more Nayuki. In fact I've never liked you." Then he walks into Bulma's room and says:  
"Bulma I'm sorry baby, I love you so much and I'm sorry that I didn't go with you sooner."

"It's okay Vegeta. I love you too." Then he goes over to Bulma, puts his arms around her. She puts her arms around his neck and they start making out. Part way through he moves his hand down from the back of her head, to the small of her back, and grabs her butt, while his other hand grabs one of her breasts. He then tells her he loves her very much and they should get married after he kills that bitch Nayuki. He picks her up in his arms and brings her towards her b…

All of a sudden, a loud bang from downstairs takes Bulma out of her fantasy world and back into reality, where Vegeta is with that slut Nayuki and she is being ignored by him. She tries to get back into Vegetas arms in her fantasy, but she just can't get back. "Damn it. I didn't get to  
figure out what happens next…*sigh*"


	10. Chapter 10

Nayuki left soon after she kissed Vegeta. Bulma was furious with Vegeta for letting Nayuki kiss him and wanted to find a way to get back at him.

Vegeta and Nayuki became even closer in the months that followed their first kiss. Bulma's friend Mizu came over more frequently and Bulma seemed to go back to the way she was before Nayuki happened. Her parents were relieved that she no longer seemed depressed. Soon Vegeta joined his girlfriend at the high school, and a year later Bulma joined both of them. Bulma was now a blossoming young woman of 14 years. Vegeta was a handsome young man of 15. And Nayuki was debatable. Vegeta thought she was a beautiful young woman and Bulma thought she was a slutty bitch of a woman who deserved to die. (by the way, Nayuki is 16 years old) Bulma and Mizu were best friends and neither of them had ever had a boyfriend and promised that when one of them got one he wouldn't get between them at all. Nayuki went to Vegeta's house a lot and he went to hers a lot.

Bulma and Vegeta almost never talked to each other than the occasional hello or good night. Vegeta was off doing his thing with Nayuki and Bulma was usually off hanging out with Mizu. Eventually Mizu came to Bulma one day and told her she got a boyfriend, Bulma was happy for her and wished her the best of luck with him. They never broke their promise. Bulma and Mizu stayed the best of friends and Mizu's boyfriend never got in between them.

One day Vegeta and Nayuki were making out in his room and Nayuki had pushed him down on the bed, got on top of him, and started to take off his shirt. She had succeeded in removing his shirt and her shirt when Bulma's mother walked in to tell Nayuki her mother called. It ended with a long awkward silence and Nayuki puts her shirt on and kisses Vegeta good bye, tells him she'll call later, and leaves the house. Mrs. Briefs shuts Vegeta's door as he is putting his shirt on. She goes over to his bed and sits down next to him and starts giving him the talk. He gets really embarrassed that she would start talking about this right now and tells her to leave.

"No Vegeta. I will not leave. I'm going to talk to you and you are not allowed to leave until I do so."

"I don't have to listen to you…you're not my mother."

"I may not be your mother but I raised you since you were a little child and when you're under my roof, you live under my rules."

"Hn." Vegeta didn't understand why Mrs. Briefs was making such a big deal about what just happened. It's not like they were going to have sex or anything. He knew he was far too young to be doing any thing like that. And he wasn't sure he even wanted to have sex with Nayuki.

"Vegeta…listen…I know you like Nayuki and all, but you shouldn't be getting that intimate with this girl right now…besides do you want to have a baby right now?"

Vegeta blushed from embarrassment at the thought of having sex with Nayuki and getting her pregnant.

"No…"

"Then I suggest keeping your pants on around her 'kay?"

"…yeah I guess." Right now Vegeta wanted nothing more than for Mrs. Briefs to leave him alone and never bring up this subject again.

Much to Vegeta's pleasure, Mrs. Briefs got up and walked over to the door, but before leaving she turned around to face the adolescent saiyan and smiled warmly.

"You know, I may not have given birth to you…but I still love you as much as any mother would love her child." She smiled again and left his room.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few weeks after Vegeta's embarrassing run in with Bulma's mother. Vegeta was walking to the bathroom to take a shower. It was the weekend, but he wouldn't see Nayuki until at least tomorrow. She was on some trip with her family and they had been gone for only three days, but for Vegeta it felt like they had been gone for over three months. He wanted to see his girlfriend again. Although they never even tried to finish what they had almost started. They didn't want to risk being that embarrassed again.

He was deep in thought when he walked past Bulma's room and heard her laugh.

"She must be with her one friend…Miku or something…" He realized he hadn't talked to or even really seen Bulma for…how long now two weeks…three maybe. Not like it mattered or anything. She did her thing and he did his. As long as his had something to do with Nayuki, most of the time he didn't care what she did. He never once thought of what had torn him apart from Bulma. Once, they had been best of friends and they told each other that nothing would ever tear them apart. Apparently Nayuki didn't fall under the category of "nothing".

Then something caught his attention. Something that stopped Vegeta in his tracks.

Was that a male's voice? A male's voice in Bulma's room? What the hell!?


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta kicked Bulma's door open in time to see the blue haired girl and a long black haired man in the middle of a seemingly passionate kiss. That man…I've seen him before…who is he…? Vegeta marches over to where the two are kissing and grabs the man by his neck, opens the window and moves to throw the man out.

"Vegeta! What are you doing? Put my boyfriend down…NOW!"

"Boyfriend?" Vegeta scoffs "This is your boyfriend? Well he isn't your boyfriend any more." Vegeta then throws the black haired man out the window and shut it.

Bulma pushes Vegeta away from the window and reopens the window to let her boyfriend in.

Vegeta is shocked when he sees the man fly up and through the window back into Bulma's room. He lands next to Bulma and puts his arm around her shoulder. Bulma looks at her boyfriend before asking:

"Are you okay Raditz?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

Raditz is frightened by the sudden appearance of Prince Vegeta. He had no idea that Bulma was living with the Prince. He just hoped that the prince didn't remember who he was. Raditz was doing his best to hide his tail, just like the way Vegeta had managed to hide his tail from Nayuki all this time.

Vegeta knows he knows this man, but he just cannot put his finger on who exactly this man is. Not like it matters.

Vegeta turns around to leave but before exiting the room he turns and with a slight smirk on his face says:

"Oh…and Raditz is it…you better not get her pregnant or else I will come find you and rip your limbs apart…starting with your manhood." Vegeta turns and storms out of Bulma's room.

"That Bastard…how dare he take Bulma as his girlfriend." He meant every word he had said to that Raditz guy and he was going to go through with his threat if necessary. Hell, he felt like going through with his threat if he even laid a single FINGER on his girl… wait…_his girl_? Since when was Bulma his? He was Nayuki's boyfriend and he didn't like Bulma like that…or did he…NO I DO NOT…Bulma meant nothing to him now. He wanted nothing to do with her right now…but if that was the case…why in god's name did he feel so jealous when he saw Raditz making out with her? Stupid Woman…she must have drugged me at breakfast…


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma started spending most of her time with Raditz, Mizu or they would all go on a big double date and they would all have lots of fun. She knew nothing of Vegeta's increasing jealousy and… hell even if she did know she thought that she would laugh in his face and get revenge on everything he did to her…but is that really what she wanted to do… or was it just merely that she was upset at him spending all of his time with that bitch Nayuki. Damn it! She thought…why couldn't he just have fallen in love with me? Her thoughts were interrupted by Raditz who had brought her an ice cream cone which she gladly accepted and started to lick it. "Ah…Hell who needs Vegeta when I have Raditz. At least Raditz isn't ignoring me and rubbing his girlfriend in my face…not like he can do that because I am his girlfriend but…"

"Bulma…are you okay…?"Raditz had noticed lately that Bulma had seemed sorta depressed and was trying to figure out what was wrong. He was hoping that he could see her smile again. It was her smile that Raditz loved the most about her. Sure she was a nice girl, kind of hot-headed and really stubborn, but she had the most gorgeous smile and he was almost addicted to seeing it. He would do anything to see her wonderful smile again even if that meant seeing her smile in the arms of another.

She turns to him and puts on a fake smile that Raditz sees through immediately.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Bulma realized that Vegeta was only part of her past and it was obvious that he didn't want to be part of her present or future. Raditz on the other hand was a sweet, kind-hearted saiyan that only wanted to make her happy. She felt comfortable around him and enjoyed his company. There was one major opposite between Vegeta and Raditz though. She didn't love Raditz, but maybe he would help her forget about her past love towards Vegeta.

"Hey…captain spacehead…your ice cream's dripping." Raditz knew she still loved the Prince, but he was going to try the best he could to show her that she didn't need Vegeta and he would be willing to do anything for her.

"Oh…oops…Thanks for bringing that to my attention. And for that you get rewarded with a kiss." She kissed Raditz before turning her attention to her melting ice cream.

If Raditz hadn't wanted her all that much before, seeing her looking so helpless and lonely made Raditz want to hold her in his arms and make her forget that jerk of a prince who had broken this beautiful maidens heart. And for that Raditz was going to make Bulma his.

* * *

Hello. So...I know I've never left a comment about my story...but I decided to try it out. So this is my first fanfiction I've written, but I hope you enjoy the story so far. I would appreciate a review about the story so far, what you like about it and maybe what you don't like about it. Also, if anyone has any ideas that they might like to come to life in a fanfiction...I would be happy to try to write a FF about some (also i'm kinda stumped about what I should do for my next fanfiction...not like this one is quite done yet...). Anyways...I really appreciate the positive reviews I've recieved and would like to thank everyone who has read this so far. And I'm sorry this is so long...don't worry I won't write these comment things often. By the way I have three different authors on my Fanfiction account, I (the true MellowDragon) am mostly going to write Bulma and Vegeta based FF, my younger brother (who would like to be called SnakeEater) writes MetalGearSolid based stuff, and my younger cousin who so far is writing a Hetalia/Pokemon crossover fic. Okay I promise I will shut up and I will try to plan on updating the new chapters at least once a week if not every other day...Thanks again. ~MellowDragon


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta wandered around the house aimlessly. Nayuki had texted him saying that her and her family were going to be late returning home. So Vegeta had three more Nayuki less days ahead of him. Man was this going to be long and boring.

Vegeta heard Bulma rushing down the stairs, but didn't think anything of it. She was probably going to hang out with her friend…what was her name…Kaizu…Miyuzu…Ahh who cares…

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I'll be home before midnight…"

Vegeta was wondering why she would be gone until midnight. Usually she and her friend stayed out until maybe dinner time, but never later. He went towards the kitchen only to bump into Bulma. He was about to yell at her for being reckless, but one look at her made him forget what he was going to say.

Her hair was pulled up in the back in a bun, while her hair up front framed her face perfectly. She had done her makeup so her face looked flawless like an angel's face. The dress she was wearing fit snuggly against her body showing off all of her feminine curves. The dress ended on her upper thigh, showing off most of her long, beautiful legs.

Vegeta was stunned at the sight of her. Since when did she grow up so much? When did she become so beautiful?

"Uhhhh….Vegeta…is everything okay?" Bulma was blushing. She had noticed that Vegeta was checking her out and his eyes seemed to linger on her breasts. She even noticed a tinge of pink in his cheeks before he lifted his onyx eyes to meet her sapphire eyes. They stared at each other for a good minute before she broke the silence.

"Look Vegeta…I have to go…Raditz is probably wondering where I am right now and I don't want to keep him waiting." After saying that she turned and left without giving him a second glance.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Raditz saw Bulma smile. Not one of her fake smiles, but a genuine happy one.

It was the third month they had been dating and Raditz had wanted to do something special. So far everything was going well for the two. They were having lots of fun together and nothing was going to stop them from having fun or so they thought.

Vegeta back at Capsule Corp. decided to ask Bulma's parents what was so special about her date with Raditz tonight. When he had learned that it was their third month together he was in shock. "Three months! Three whole months! I just learned about them a couple weeks ago. How could they have been dating that long and I didn't notice." It's because the answers simple…you've been ignoring her, fawning over Nayuki. You didn't even notice when she stopped looking like a girl and more like a woman. "Hmph…I haven't ignored her. Why would I even think that…?"

Vegeta went to his room to think things over. How did so much pass by him? Bulma had turned into a woman and he never noticed until tonight. She had been dating a man, he still felt like he knew, for three months. What else had he missed? Vegeta laid down on his back trying to get things straight. After a few minutes Vegeta started to doze off…


	16. Chapter 16

"_Vegeta, my son, you are now at an age when you need to learn how to fight. At this stage however, you are too weak for myself to train you. So I am putting your beginning training in the hands of two of my most trusted saiyans warriors."_

"_But…Father…why can't chu twain me?"_

"_I already told you. You are too weak for me to even consider training you. I will train you once you are strong enough to prove to me you are worthy of my training. Take him to Nappa at once woman."_

"_Are you sure that it is safe to leave those two alone with our son and expect them to keep him alive…I mean the boy is only just learning to walk…can't his training wait a few more month's…?"_

"_NO! He will begin his training today and he will not die. Now leave my presence stupid woman."_

"_Hello there Prince Vegeta…my name is Nappa. And from here on out I'm going to be watching over you. Don't worry we won't hurt you too much anyways."_

"_Yes, we promise to take care of you my prince. With us around, nothing will be able to harm you or even touch you."_

"_OK…so 'Appa can we start twaining 'ow…who's dat?" pointing towards the second man who had talked to him. _

"_Who me…well Prince Vegeta my name is _**Raditz**."

Vegeta jerked awake. "Of course! That's where I knew him from! He's a saiyan…eww isn't he like twenty years older than Bulma…I wonder if she knows…I'm not going to let him hurt Bulma though…that saiyan has got to go." Vegeta opened his window and jumped out. He tried to sense where Bulma and Raditz were, but for a while he had no luck. He went into the city and started searching around for them until…Bingo. He found them sitting in the park. Raditz was holding Bulma close to him. And it looked like she was holding him back. He thought to himself: "she must not know how much older that man is than her." Not like it was going to matter anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

As Bulma held Raditz in her arms, she listened to the saiyan talk about this and that. For once, her mind was not on Vegeta, right now she did not care about the saiyan prince or even that he was dating Nayuki. Right now all she cared about was Raditz. She was enjoying the night immensely and didn't want to go home. She was listening to him ramble about this one time he was on a far away planet and he saw the weirdest creatures ever…that is until they heard a deep voice behind them.

They turned to see who the voice belonged to when all of a sudden a bright light whisked right between the two and almost hit them both.

"Damn it. I missed. I won't miss next time though Raditz." Vegeta looked at Bulma. "You know…he's like twenty years older than you right?" Vegeta smirked evilly before shooting the other saiyan through the stomach.

"Raditz!" Bulma ran over to her boyfriend, trying to block Vegeta from shooting Raditz again. "Are you okay…you're hurt, we need to get you medical attention before you…"

Raditz stopped her from going any further. "B…Bulma…I'm…s…sorry…I…I…only… w…wanted…y…you…to…to…be…happy…and…and…smile more…you know…you are very…beautiful when you…when you smile…I…lo…" Vegeta could only take so much sappiness and shot Raditz through the heart killing him before the saiyan could finish his last sentence.


	18. Chapter 18

"Raditz!" Bulma was in shock. How could Vegeta kill her boyfriend? She glanced at Vegeta and what she saw, pissed her off.

He was smiling.

How the hell was he smiling when he just fucking killed her boyfriend? He had broken her heart when he took another bitch as his girlfriend instead of her, and then when she (somewhat) gets over that fact and gets herself a boyfriend, he has to come along and just fucking kill the guy. Who cares if the man she was dating was like twenty some years older than her, all that mattered to her is that she cared for him and he cared for her. But no…Vegeta had to come along and butt into her love life when he doesn't even talk to her anymore. How would he like it if he was hugging Nayuki and she just walks over, pulls out a bazooka, and blasts that fucking bitches head off right in front of him and then SMILED about it. He would probably kill her if she did something like that. And even though she may not be able to kill him, she would get her revenge. Oh he better be prepared for the hell she was going to unleash on him for killing her boyfriend.

Vegeta got bored of seeing Bulma crying over Raditz and decided to return home. Eventually Bulma got home and immediately told her parents exactly what Vegeta had done (although she may have changed a few details in her favor…like Vegeta had threatened to kill _her_ if she told anyone what had happened). Dr. and Mrs. Briefs stormed up to Vegeta's room and upon seeing Vegeta on his cell phone (obviously talking to Nayuki), Mrs. Briefs walked over to him grabbed his phone out of his hand put it up to her ear and said, "Fuck off." And hung the phone up.

"What was that for!? That was my girlfriend!" Vegeta was furious at the usually ditzy woman for telling his girlfriend to "fuck off" and then hanging up on her. What gave her the right to barge into his room and do what she just did?

"Vegeta we need to talk." She was acting out of her usual and it kinda frightened Vegeta. The normally bubbly and excitable woman had no smile on her face at all. In fact, she looked thoroughly pissed off. But at what…him?

"Look…I was talking to my girlfriend…can't we talk later?"

"No. We will talk now and if you think I will back off this time, well your fucking wrong."

Vegeta was now terrified. The woman, who almost never gets mad or cusses, cussed at him and was the angriest he had ever seen her in his entire life. He started to think back to what could have possibly gotten her so furious.

"Bulma told me what you did tonight. How you killed her boyfriend right in front of her and you seemed proud of what you did."

Vegeta sighed in relief. Oh, it's just about Raditz…I thought I did something worse to make her mad, but once I tell her the guy was like in his thirties, then she'll understand and leave me alone.

"Look, the man was like 30…I don't suppose you wanted your daughter dating…"

"WHAT I WANT AND WHAT MY DAUGHTER WANTS, IS TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS! You listen to me Vegeta, you stay the fuck away from my daughter unless your going to apologize about your fucking behavior. Then you need to get rid of that slut you call a girlfriend and find someone else worth your affection. But until you apologize to Bulma, you stay the fuck away from her or else I will get rid of the part of you that makes you a man…you understand?"

Vegeta was terrified tremendously. He didn't respond, for he was trying not to cry in fear. He hadn't cried since the day Nappa told him his parents were dead. He did not want to look weak. He had never seen this bubbly and annoyingly happy woman, look so terrifying.

"I said, do you understand Vegeta?"

"Ye…yes ma'am…" wait a minute… why the hell was he letting this woman, who wasn't even his mother, boss him around like he was a five year old child?

"You want to know what else I now understand?"

"Hmm…and what would that be?"

"That you're a fucking bitch and deserve to be damned to hell the rest of your life." The second it had left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Now he not only had a furious blonde after him, but now he also had a equally furious lavender haired man after him as well.

"Look, son, my wife and I took you in after your parents were killed. We cared for you like you were our own son, and how do you repay us? By killing my daughter's boyfriend, and then coming home to yell at my wife and I will not tolerate it any longer." Vegeta no longer wanted to listen to these old geezers telling him what he should do and what he shouldn't. He knew that if he stayed, they would continue to pester him, so he had only one choice. He had to leave.

If only he had somewhere to leave to.


	19. Chapter 19

Vegeta hid out in his room until he could find somewhere to stay while the blonde woman and her purple haired husband could cool off for a while. After two long days of hiding in his room, he got a text message from Nayuki saying that she had returned from her trip, but her parents were going to be gone for around another two weeks or so. Vegeta texted her back asking if he could stay at her house for a couple of days. She was excited to have Vegeta stay at her house with her alone for a couple of days.

Vegeta packed a bag that contained some clothing, but not much more. As he was bringing his bag down, ready to leave for Nayuki's house, he ran into Bulma.

She glanced at him. He could tell she hadn't slept much the past couple of days. And by the looks of it, she hadn't eaten much either. She looked terrible. The last time he had seen her, she had been the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes on, and now she looked depressed and sickly almost.

What was he thinking!? This girl was not the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Nayuki was, wasn't she? Or was she? Nayuki was tall, lean, athletic, kind, and beautiful, But Bulma on the other hand was short, loud, obnoxious, smart, gorgeous, sexy…her long smooth, sexy legs, her gorgeous turquoise blue hair, her breasts that looked just the size for his hands, her feminine curves, how he wanted to hold her so close and feel her against him, how he would love to be the one in…WHAT THE HELL! What in Kami's name was he _thinking_?! If he had been thinking of Nayuki he would have understood his thoughts, but why was he thinking those thoughts about Bulma?

Bulma had noticed Vegeta staring at her. Why in the world is he staring at me like that…it's kind of scaring me… Oh Kami…he's not plotting to kill me is he?

Bulma hadn't seen the temperamental saiyan for a couple of days, and as Vegeta had guessed, she hadn't eaten or slept at all the days following the death of her boyfriend, Raditz. She had started to really like him, but Mr. Asshole over there just had to kill him. Kami…if I'm so mad at him over that…why do I still love him so much. *sigh*

Vegeta heard Bulma sigh and it brought him back from his thoughts. He had to get out of here, before her idiotic parents wake up and throw another temper tantrum. So, without a single goodbye to either Bulma or her parents, Vegeta took off, headed to Nayuki's house.


	20. Chapter 20

"So…Vegeta…what made you decide to come stay at my house?" Nayuki was curious at why her boyfriend decided, out of nowhere, to want to stay at her place. Not as if she was upset at his staying there, she thought it would bring them closer together and she was looking forward to staying at her house all alone with Vegeta.

Vegeta explained everything that had happened (although he changed the part with Raditz a little). Vegeta was not quite comfortable with telling Nayuki that he was an alien. He thought as soon as he told her, that she would break up with him. He had managed to hide his tail from her, and he had to stop Bulma from telling her just to make him mad. Nevertheless, he realized that he must tell her otherwise, things may turn out uglier later on in life. Vegeta also preferred to not tell her how he had murdered Raditz right in front of his sister…well Bulma…He stopped when he realized how many lies he had already told Nayuki…let's see…Bulma being his sister, that's one lie…not killing Raditz, that's two…him being human, three…by the time he couldn't think of anymore lies he had told Nayuki a seemingly small voice at the back of his head added another lie…I love you. He almost gasped aloud. How and why would his mind say something like that? He did love her, didn't he? "Ah…hell I'm tired, and I am _not_ schizophrenic. I will _not_ listen to that little voice in my head telling me who I like and whom I don't."

Nayuki started to wonder what Vegeta was up to. She had figured that he wanted to finish what they had started a while ago, before his mother had barged in had made everything very awkward. But, seeing him deep in thought, and after what he had told her, she had no idea what he wanted to do. He had told her about the man who was dating his sister, and how he had figured out the man was in his thirties. All he had told her though was he had gotten rid of him. She had wondered how he managed to do that though. Did he just tell him to go away, did he get the police involved, did he get his sister to break up with him, did he kill him? Much like Vegeta, she too almost gasped aloud. How could she think her boyfriend would possibly be a murderer? If he was though…would she still love him? "Of course I would, no matter what happens I will always love Vegeta." Nayuki told herself, but she wasn't sure she quite believed it.

Nayuki ordered a couple of pizzas, for dinner. She wasn't much of a cook, but she would definitely have to work on that. If one day she does marry Vegeta, she wanted to be able to cook for him, not ordering pizza and take out Chinese food all the time. They ate mostly in silence, though Nayuki tried to break the silence a couple of times, but to no avail. After dinner though, they had finally started to talk. Vegeta had asked her about her trip, although, he really didn't care about her stupid trip. Eventually Nayuki took Vegeta into her room for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Bulma and her parents had figured out that Vegeta had left, Bulma knew exactly where he had gone, Nayuki's house. She despised that girl with a fiery passion. She had taken away the one thing in her life that meant everything to Bulma, and Bulma was going to get him back. The problem was _how_ she was going to get him back though. She knew she couldn't kill her…maybe I could poison her …no…she couldn't live with the guilt of knowing she ended somebody's life in cold blood. No she would find a more honorable way to win him over…but how?

Over the next couple of days Vegeta stayed at Nayuki's house. They had talked a lot more after that first awkward day of silence. One evening though, Nayuki decided she couldn't wait any longer.

She got Vegeta to come into her room with her. Once she lowered his defenses by making out with him, she pushed him down onto her bed while she hovered over him for a short time before starting to remove his clothing.

Vegeta froze. He realized what she was trying to do, but he had no idea what he was going to do. Should he push her off of him, or should he just let her do what she wanted? He realized with a jolt, before he could do anything, he must tell her the truth.

"Hey…Nayuki…"

"Hmm…what is it Vegeta?"

"I…I don't think we can do…this yet."

"Of course we can Vegeta…Out of all our friends, we are the only virgins…unless you've…"

"No…you are the only girlfriend I have ever had."

"Well…why can't we change that today then. We don't have to be virgins after tonight."

"No…I…I have to tell you something first."

Vegeta carefully pushes Nayuki off of him before standing up. He starts pacing around the room. This was going to be hard.

"Nayuki…this is going to be hard to hear, and even harder for me to tell you…but everything I am about to tell you is all the truth."

Nayuki was afraid that he was going to tell her he was gay or in love with another woman.

"You see…I am not the same race as you are…"

"I kind of figured that…I mean you are always so tan and you are really muscular…don't worry, I'm not racist."

"You don't understand…I am really not of your race…*sigh* Bulma is not my sister, she is the girl I grew up with. 'my' parents aren't even my real parents they are Bulma's parents and when my biological parents were killed, they kind of adopted me into their family."

Nayuki watched Vegeta pace and listened to what he was saying. "Has he lied to me this entire time…What else has he lied about?"

"Well…on your planet, you earthlings would consider me an alien."

That made Nayuki burst into laughter. Who does he think he is? Telling her he was an "alien". Yeah right, If he didn't want to have sex with her he could have told her, or at least make up a more believable excuse. But an _alien_?

Vegeta could tell she didn't believe him, so he moved his tail out where she could see it. Once she saw his tail move she gasped. Huh? Wait…I think he's trying to play me a fool. Well I am not going to believe him.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Yeah right, Mr. Alien. Look if you don't feel comfortable having sex right now we can have it another time or at least…" Nayuki couldn't finish her last sentence because as she was talking, Vegeta levitated off the ground and created a energy ball that was now floating right above his hand. "Holy crap…maybe he wasn't lying." It was Nayuki's turn to freeze up. Thousands of thoughts were going through her head and it took all of her energy to keep herself from fainting. She had been dating an alien for almost five years. She had started dating him when she was 13 years old and in a few months she would turn 18, and he decided to tell her now. After five years he finally decided to open up and tell her he was a fucking alien. Oh it's not like it matters or any thing but I happen to be an alien and I decided to tell you right before you were going to have sex with me, so still want to continue?

Although it was obvious that Nayuki was conflicted with what he had just told her. He did not know if he was afraid that she might dump him or if he was secretly wanting her to dump him. All he knew right now was he was confused. Why did he let their relationship progress this much? He should have figured that he would be forever alone. He would never be able to find a mate who would love him for who he is, and not despise him for being different. He never realized that the person he had just described was closer to him than he had thought.


	22. Chapter 22

After a lot of thinking, Nayuki decided to tell him her answer.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry…I…It's hard to learn your boyfriend is an alien after dating him for five years. I'm mad that you didn't tell me sooner…but if you still want me…I would like to remain your girlfriend."

At her answer Vegeta's heart leapt and plummeted. He was happy that she didn't push him away and look at him like he was some monster. At the same time though he felt upset that he was still with her…he had no idea why though…he didn't love another girl, did he…no that wasn't possible…but lately he kept telling himself that, although he started to feel like he was lying to himself.

Three days passed by, and Nayuki decided to give them a little more time before they tried to continue what she had started three days ago. Their relationship returned to normal, although it took her a while to get accustomed to Vegeta's tail. One night, she decided her and Vegeta should go hang out with their other friends. They had stayed in the house for the last week and it was time to get out and party. So Nayuki, Vegeta and their other friends (Adelaine, Zoria, Hisana, Yui, and Hatanabi) and their boyfriends went into town and found a nice place to hang out. Where else would they go other than a bar. Vegeta wasn't sure he liked the idea of going to a bar, but he didn't want to upset Nayuki. He decided he would go, but he wouldn't drink anything.

Three hours later Vegeta sat at the bar, talking to Nayuki. He had tried a single shot of alcohol. He regretted it. He disliked the bitter taste it left in his mouth and the weird feeling it gave his head. He decided to not make that mistake again. Nayuki, on the other hand, was on her seventh glass, and boy was she intoxicated. Her speech was slurred and her balance was screwed up. Her sense of time was speeded up by at least five times the normal speed. She would try to count to sixty and in twelve seconds she would say she was done, although she thought she had counted a little to fast so she counted to sixty, four times.

Vegeta thought to himself, "I really should have just told her that I didn't want to go here…" Vegeta had had fun that night, It was interesting seeing Nayuki acting weird like that, he didn't regret his decision to stay until later. Then he wished he had convinced her not to leave the house at all.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a week since Bulma had last seen Vegeta. She missed having him around. Even though they never talked she at least enjoyed sneaking into his room every couple of nights just to watch him sleep. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She always had to resist the urge to crawl into his bed and fall asleep next to him.

She had awoken that morning with a scream. She had had a nightmare. All she remembered from her dream though, was a bright light, then a sudden terrifying panic attack, then blackness, nothing. It had terrified her.

She never had nightmares, so this was pretty much new to her. The night before she had a dream where she and Vegeta had gotten married and they had a son. The child was adorable, he had lavender hair just like her father, he had bright blue eyes that he had inherited from her, and the rest of his features he had inherited from his father, Vegeta. She had waken and almost started crying. She never realized just how much she loved Vegeta until that dream.

Bulma went around pretty much the rest of the day feeling sick and worried. For some reason it felt like something was wrong, but as far as she knew there was nothing to be worried about.

It wasn't until around 10:30 at night that she really started to worry.

She had gone downstairs, unable to sleep, when she had walked into the living room to see both her parents sitting on the couch.

Her mother was in tears. Her father looked as if he was about to cry. He was trying to comfort his wife, who couldn't calm down.

Bulma knew instantly something was wrong.

She ran over to her parents and asked what was wrong. Her father stood up and walked away from her mother, motioning to Bulma to follow him. She did and thousands of thoughts raced through her head. She grew dizzy from all the horrible ideas going through her head, but she wasn't prepared for what her father was about to tell her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bulma dear…Look this is going to be very hard to tell and to listen…but you've got to promise me once I tell you…you will remain strong. We love you dear and nothing will ever change that, but you must promise me you will not do something you will regret or something that will put you in harm's way…okay?"

"Y…yes father…I…I promise…" She was shaking with fear. She had never seen her father look so serious.

"We got a call from the police…they…they found a…a car accident tonight…two people had been killed…one was injured very badly…Nayuki was one of the two killed…" Bulma felt glad that she was finally gone…then it hit her…two people dead…the other fatality…it couldn't be…no it can't be…Vegeta…no he can't be dead…he just can't be.

Bulma felt a tear drop run down the side of her face. She couldn't believe he was gone.

"Vegeta's in the hospital…thank Kami he wasn't killed, but they aren't sure they can save him…apparently he is really close to death, he's barely hanging on…he…he probably won't make it…I'm sorry dear…"

Bulma couldn't hold it in any longer. She had resolved to not crying over losing Vegeta to another woman, but being so close to losing him forever she couldn't hold in her tears anymore. Her father hugged her and held her close. He knew how much his daughter had loved the saiyan, she must be having the worst time with the news.

After crying for a long five minutes, Bulma wiped her tears away, looked up at her father and simply said, "I'm going to go see him."


	25. Chapter 25

_Earlier that night_

Vegeta and Nayuki were still in the bar, all their friends had gone home. When Nayuki decided she was okay to go home she took Vegeta by his hand and brought him outside. She went to her car and got in the driver's side. Vegeta did not think she was ready to drive, so he told her he would drive. He didn't have his license, but he figured it was best if he drove instead of a crazy drunk woman. Nayuki just looked at Vegeta and told him she was fine. She seemed to prove herself by counting to sixty in sixty seconds. And she managed to keep her balance. It wasn't all that far away from her house anyways, so he figured they should be fine. That was his third mistake that night.

They were on the road home, so far Nayuki seemed to be driving fine, she didn't seem impaired at all. About half way home she looked over at Vegeta and smiled.

"You know Vegeta…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm glad I get to be your girlfriend." Vegeta looked over at her. He thought she was pretty and he was glad he had met her. They stared at each other for a short while, when a bright light brought his attention back to the road.

They were on the other lane of the road and a large semi-truck coming straight at them.

He looked back to Nayuki hoping she would move the car to their lane. But…she was asleep. He shook her awake and upon seeing the oncoming truck, Nayuki swerved the car to try to get away from the truck. But it was too late.

The truck slammed into Nayuki's side of their car, flipping the car over and over. The Truck was barely dented, but the car Nayuki and Vegeta were in was destroyed. The top of the car had been ripped off in the tumble following the first contact with the truck. The windshield had shattered into the car, cutting the terrified and dieing young couple. Then the truck hit the car a second time, this time on Vegeta's side. The car tumbled and indented, throwing the two poor lives inside it around like an unwanted rag doll.

After what seemed like an eternity later, the car stopped tumbling around. Vegeta was slipping in and out of consciousness, he had managed to look over to his battered girlfriend and saw how terrible she looked. She was covered in cuts and was bleeding profusely. She was covered in bruises and it looked like she had quite a few broken bones. When he tried to move to go help her he was welcomed with a very sharp and painful pain deep in his chest. That's when he noticed the ambulance's flashing lights. Then he let himself go.

The ambulance whisked the two to the hospital, the third person who had died was a teenage man who happened to be walking by when the car tumbled around the corner and the bumper of the car had flown off the car and impaled him through the chest, killing him instantly. They did everything they could to save Vegeta. Nayuki had died soon after the truck had hit them the first time. Letting Nayuki drive that night had been his fourth and life changing mistake.


	26. Chapter 26

"_Hey, Vegeta! Come find me now."_

"_Come on Bulma, you stink at hiding. You always giggle whenever I get close to you."_

"_Ahh…I promise I won't giggle this time…come on…or are you afraid you won't be able to find me AH!"_

"_Found you. You talk too much. Maybe that's why no one wants to be friends with you. Don't worry Bulma, I will always love you."_

"_Really! I love you too Vegeta."_

"…_you know I've made up my mind…"_

"_Huh? About what?"_

"_One day, when I get old enough, I will marry you so we no longer have to leave each other anymore."_

"_Really! Oh I would love that…do you promise?"_

"_Of course I do, silly girl." Vegeta hugs Bulma, holding her close to him, not wanting to ever let her go again._

"_I love you Vegeta" "You'll always be my best friend" "We will never leave each other again." "I know you are sad your mommy and daddy are gone…so I made you a teddy…I poked my finger a lot with the needle, but it was worth it if it makes you feel any better."_

"_Hey Vegeta…you know, maybe you should try to make a friend at school…you know…someone to talk to while your at school"_

"_But…Bulma, you're the only friend I want."_

"_Vegeta…please…just at least try to make a friend…you'd do that for me wouldn't you?"_

"_Fine…okay I'll try to find one…But you have to be my best friend."_

"_**Don't worry Vegeta; nothing will ever tear us apart."**_

_Soon after Vegeta learned about his parents deaths, Bulma had gone to his room with something hidden behind her back._

"_I know you are sad your mommy and daddy are gone…so I made you a teddy…I poked my finger a lot with the needle, but it was worth it if it makes you feel any better." _

_She had held out a disfigured teddy bear, and it was obvious she had sewn it up for him, her fingers were covered in band-aids and she looked nervous that he wouldn't like it. He took the bear from her and smiled. It was ugly on the outside, but it was made with love so it was the most beautiful teddy bear he had ever received on the inside. He smiled and told her he loved it. Her face brightened up instantly and he hugged her tightly, knowing then and there he was going to make her his and never let her go._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

_Nayuki leaned bask and stared into his eyes. Vegeta returned her stare. _

"_I love you Vegeta."_

"_I…love you too."_

"_**Don't worry Vegeta; nothing will ever tear us apart."**_

Apparently Nayuki was not "nothing".


	27. Chapter 27

Bulma arrived at the hospital less than an hour after she had learned about the car accident. She asked the woman at the front desk if she could visit Vegeta. The lady told her the room number and Bulma preceded to Vegeta's room. As she approached his room she slowed, her steps grew heavier until she reached his room. She stood in front of his door scared on what was awaiting her on the other side. How hurt was he? Was he going to remember her? Did he want to see her?

Eventually, her worry for Vegeta and her curiosity on his condition made her decision and she entered his room.

The room was small and it was slightly colder than the hallway. It was rather empty. There was a cabinet filled with what Bulma guessed was medicine. There was a small-unused television in the corner opposite of the nightstand. The nightstand stood next to the bed. And in the bed laid the man who she loved, beaten, battered, bloody, and wrapped in many bandages. In any other situation she would have laughed seeing him wrapped up like a mummy, but in this situation nothing seemed funny.

She slowly moved towards the bed and sat on the very edge. He was asleep; well she hoped he was just asleep anyways. He looked fragile and helpless. She hated seeing him like that. For her entire life, he had always been the one to look out for her, and now it looked as if he was never going to be back to normal.

She took his hand in hers gently, as a tear rolled down her face. She wished that all those years ago she had never suggested that he find a friend, a friend that had ended up taking Vegeta away from her. She had never forgotten the promise he had made as a child, but she figured that either he forgot or it was just a kid saying something that he had no idea of what it meant. Promise or not, she just wanted Vegeta back.


	28. Chapter 28

She sat by Vegeta, not wanting to leave his side not even to get food or to get some rest. Around 8pm the next day (around twenty hours after Bulma learned about Vegeta's situation) Bulma had given into exhaustion and fallen asleep next to Vegeta.

Vegeta had began to regain his conciseness. The first thing he felt was pain. His abdomen was burning and it stung when he tried to sit up. He couldn't sit up even an inch before the pain was too much to withstand. His head ached. He had had headaches before, but never to this magnitude. His limbs felt heavy and it pained him to even try to move them. He felt heat radiating off something close to him and he tried to open his eyes. It too a lot more energy to lift his eyelids than it should have. But when he finally got his eyes open the sight surprised him. He had been expecting Nayuki to be next to him, but instead he saw Bulma on his right side.

What was she doing there? He thought that she hated him, but she was there, asleep next to him. Did she care about him? …I wonder if she remembers the promise I made to her all those years ago? Could she be the reason that he could never get intimate with Nayuki? He had loved Bulma since he was little, but he figured that it was a child's love of a close friend. Laying there in the hospital bed, watching her sleep, watching her chest rise and fall soothingly, he wondered if he was wrong all these years. Maybe he didn't love her as a friend, but maybe he loved her as a woman. He watched her sleep for a while, before grabbing her hand.

The feeling of someone grabbing her hand awoke Bulma. She sat up and saw Vegeta looking at her. He was smiling at her. She smiled back and tears started to roll down her pretty face. She was so glad to see him awake and aware. He painfully lifted his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears.

"Bulma…don't cry…you'll only muddy up your beautiful face."

"I'm sorry Vegeta…It's just…It's just I'm so happy that you're alive…and…"

"Bulma…Nayuki…what happened…to…Nayuki?"

She had no idea how to tell him gently, so she figured that she had to tell him bluntly.

"Vegeta…she…she died Vegeta…I'm so sorry…"

Vegeta did not know how to react to what Bulma had just told him. Nayuki was dead. How could she be dead though? How could she be dead and he was still alive? It was his fault. He should have drove…or hell, he should have just flew her home, but instead he had let her drive to her death. But was it for the better? He had Bulma, and it never felt quite right to kiss Nayuki. Would it feel right to kiss Bulma though? He wouldn't know until he kissed her, but he felt it wasn't right to try so soon after Nayuki's death, but he promised to himself that he would kiss her. That was one promise that he _was_ going to keep.

Bulma had started to cry again when she told him about Nayuki. That was one thing that she hoped that he would have forgotten, but much to her dismay he remembered her. She had no idea of his planning of kissing her. Vegeta squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

"What did I tell you about crying Bulma?"

"…that…that it…muddies up my face…"

"Hmm…If I remember right I think you forgot a word"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I think I told you that crying will only muddy up your _beautiful_ face."

Bulma giggled, glad Vegeta still had some humor left in him. Seeing him act like that reminded her of the Vegeta before Nayuki had shown up, the Vegeta she had fallen in love with.

"Are you already growing senile Bulma? Well, if that's the case then I worry about you once you grow older. You'll probably forget your name and where you live…"

Bulma laughed at the saiyan's joke. She forgot how wonderful Vegeta was before you know who showed up.

"Well…I guess since you will forget everything about yourself…you should find a boyfriend to help you remember who you are."

"I had a boyfriend…remember…or are you growing senile as well?"

"…I don't mean Raditz…I…I…meant…you know…someone…else…"  
"Hmm…and whom do you suggest? I did meet a couple new men…a bandit named Yamcha, a tri-clops named Tien, another saiyan I think, Goku, a bald midget by the name of Krillin, Oh! And a old pervert named Roshi."

"None of those idiots…I meant maybe…someone you know better…"

"…Like my father?" At that Vegeta laughed. It hurt to laugh, but he figured it was worth it. This was the Bulma he knew all those years ago, funny, quick to come back with an outrageous comment, and the girl he loved. He no longer doubted that he did love her.

"No…not your father…"

"Are you suggesting that I become a lesbian and go with my mother?"

No…no…I…was…I was thinking…that maybe…you…we…could…maybe you and I…could become…a…we…"

Bulma stared at him for a while, and he thought he had said the wrong thing and he was about to let go of her hand and turn his head away from her. When she carefully squeezed his hand and smiled warmly at him.

"So…let me get this straight…you want to be my boyfriend?"

"…Only if you would want me as your boyfriend…"

"Vegeta…I've wanted you as my boyfriend for…Kami…I don't even remember how long…a really long time now."

"I'm…sorry…I've been a jerk, and I shouldn't have ignored you the way I did…and I shouldn't have killed your boyfriend…and…and"

Bulma silenced him with a kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Vegeta closed his eyes and kissed her back. Unlike Nayuki, kissing her felt right. And oh boy, did it feel wonderful. Her lips were soft and tender. She kissed him gently, not wanting to hurt him at all. He wanted to take in everything he could about her. Her scent, the softness of her lips, the way she tasted. He realized he should have gone with her a lot sooner. He did miss Nayuki, but right now he loved Bulma. She had helped him through his hardest times in his life. She had helped him through his grief of losing his parents and now she was helping him through his pain of a night he wished had never happened. What did Nayuki do to help him… Nothing.

When she pulled back to look at him, he grabbed her and held her close to him. He ignored the protest of his body, and he did his best to ignore the intense pain he received from head to toe. At first, she was tense against him, afraid that he was in pain, but when he didn't flinch in pain she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. She hoped that this was the start to a new long lasting relationship.

Vegeta was stuck in the hospital for three long weeks. He had finally been released from the hospital and he was really relieved. He had come to hate that small room with the small TV that didn't get any good channels, the nightstand that sat next to his bed; it was wobbly on one side and was an ugly green-brown color, the medicine cabinet that closed too loudly and the hinge was too squeaky, and he came to despise the bed he was forced to lay in; it was hard and lumpy; it creaked whenever he moved slightly; and had a funny smell to it. Living in that room for three long weeks had made Vegeta grumpy and he was more than happy to leave that horrid hospital room.

Bulma had stayed with Vegeta throughout his entire stay at the hospital, though she did return home once in order to retrieve some things to entertain Vegeta while he was bedridden and some clean clothes for her and Vegeta (who was more than happy to wear his clothes rather than his ugly hospital smock). Vegeta was glad to have Bulma's company throughout his unwanted stay at the hospital. Because of that night three weeks previous, Vegeta made himself a promise he wouldn't 1) get into another on of those death traps a.k.a a car and 2) he would _never_ let Bulma drink, if she did it would be at their home under his watchful supervision. He would not lose both of the women he had loved to alcohol-based deaths.

He was delighted to be home. Vegeta had felt he had been gone way too long. He had been gone for over a month, and he was looking forward to getting closer to Bulma. He had returned home and was glad to see the house he had grown up in again.

As soon as he was no longer sore he promised himself he would take Bulma out on a date. That was one promise he was going to uphold.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey there sleepyhead…want to go out?"

"Hmm…" Bulma opens her eyes slightly to see Vegeta standing over her bed staring at her.  
"I said you want to go out with me today?"

Huh…?" Bulma was confused…why was he in her room…and why was he actually talking to her…he never talked to her…so why would he start now…then she remembered. That's right…Nayuki was dead…he no longer had a girlfriend…Oh! Wait…yes he did…she was his girlfriend. She had to hold in the squeal that almost passed her lips.

"Do…you…want…to…go…out…with…me…today?" Vegeta said, sure to enunciate his words so she would hear him.

"Of course I'd love to go…unless…you're going to ditch me like last time." Bulma remembered the last time he had asked her to go with him, he had ended up ditching her to go visit Nayuki. She also remembered that he had seen her in her bunny underwear…she was not going to let him have that satisfaction this time. She giggled at the memory.

When Bulma said that he felt guilty. "That's right…the last time I asked her to go somewhere with me I ended up going with Nayuki instead." He never realized how much Nayuki had taken him away from Bulma until then, it was as if she had brainwashed him.

"No…I'm not going to ditch you I promise…" he smirked and Bulma shivered knowing that some sort of "condition" was going to come into play, "as long as I get to see your bunny panties again…" Bulma huffed.

"Yeah…like I'm going to show you my underwear."

"Ahh…come on Bulma…I mean we did used to take baths together so…" Bulma started to blush furiously and cut him off before he could embarrass her anymore.

"Yes…but that was _before_…"

"Before what…before you realized how much of a sexy beast I really am." His comment only seemed to embarrass her further.

"No! Before we were older and…and…Oh you know what I mean Vegeta just get out so I can change." Vegeta stayed where he was and just smirked at her.

"If you get up now…then I'll take a shower with you." Bulma's eyes widened so much that Vegeta laughed, not to mention she was as red as a tomato, even redder if at all possible. Bulma couldn't tell if he was messing with her or of he really meant it.

He noticed her embarrassment and decided to leave her alone…for now. He goes to leave but turns around at her door and looks at her.

"I may be leaving for now…but who's to say when I'll pop up next." He says this with a intimidating and flirtatious tone, he winks at her before he turns and leaves.

She didn't know how to respond to something like that, so she decided to try to ignore it. She hops out of bed and moves into the bathroom. She turns the shower on to warm up and proceeds to remove what little clothing she had on (her underwear and her bra). She looks into the mirror and smiles, she was going to go on a date with Vegeta. It was how she had always dreamt it would be. He was hers and hers alone. She had been humming with pure joy knowing things would get better from now on. She turned around to step into the shower when she bumped into the wall. She fell to her butt with a thud.

"That's weird…I didn't think I was that close to the wall…I've never…well almost never ran into the wall so what had just happened" All of a sudden a deep, husky chuckle made her blood run cold. See opened her eyes and looked up, which she immediately regretted. She was on her butt on the ground and he was standing up right in front of her…naked.

She shut her eyes tightly and yelled at him.

"VEGETA! What are you doing in here…and why are you naked?"

"Isn't obvious…'Geta wants to take a baf wif 'is gurlfwend." In almost any other situation she would have found this funny.

"Vegeta…you are a grown man…and I a grown woman…"

"Yes and you happen to be my girlfriend and my best friend." Bulma sighs and gives up, it's not like I'm going to be able to get him to leave…that man is really stubborn.

"Fine…whatever…just keep your hands to yourself. Although I wouldn't blame you for wanting to touch me" She added flirtatiously. It was his turn to blush. She got into the shower and turned it to a comfortable warm and grabbed her shampoo, which happened to be her favorite, strawberry scented. She squirted some into her hand and started massaging it into her hair. Suddenly she was pushed up against the shower wall. She yelped and turned her head to look at her attacker.

Vegeta. She should have guessed.

"Umm…hey there buddy…remember what I said…keep your hands to yourself…" Vegeta nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply.

"I've forgotten how wonderful you smell…" His hands held onto her hips and he was pressed up against her.

She spun around to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Vegeta…I…I can't…not yet…It's too soon after…Nayuki…" He looked at her for a little while before he pulled her against him.

"It's okay…I'm over her…It's just you and me now…" He kissed the back of her neck and started to plant small kisses down her neck to her shoulder and back up to her jaw.

"No…Vegeta…It's too soon…please stop…" Bulma didn't fell quite comfortable with getting this intimate with Vegeta yet. Nayuki had only died a little over four weeks ago and she was positive that he wasn't quite over her death so soon.

She was right. Some nights he would have dreams of her and awake wanting to hold her again, but he realizes that she is dead and he can never hold her again. And then he remembers he still has Bulma. But Bulma isn't like Nayuki, they are almost complete opposites. Bulma is loud, annoying, busty, beautiful, and smart…oh and stubborn. Nayuki on the other hand was quiet, nice, easy to get along with, she wasn't as busty as Bulma, although she was quite pretty, but she wasn't all that stubborn depending on the subject. He did wish he could at least be friends with her and be able to talk to his deceased girlfriend again. He had tried to move on and forget about the past, but when he was alone his barrier came down and he would cry. He would cry over the loss of his girlfriend, the loss of his parents, the loss of his entire race, but most of all he would cry over the loss of his best and only true friend. He had let Nayuki get in between him and Bulma and he regretted it to this day.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry…it's just…" Vegeta didn't realize he had started to cry. He wiped the tears away and tried to smile. Bulma immediately saw through his bluff and hugged him.

"You didn't make me cry woman…it's just…I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"…nothing…"

"…Please Vegeta…what were you thinking about?"

"I told you…nothing."

"You can't think of nothing…what's wrong?"

"Fine…I was just thinking of how stupid I was…and before you try to stop me and tell me otherwise let me continue." He smirked at the look on her face. He had known her long enough to know she was about to tell him he wasn't stupid. "I'm stupid because all those years ago I let Nayuki tear us apart even though we were the best of friends."

"Vegeta…you met her because I told you to make a friend…so it's my fault we were separated."

"No…I shouldn't have let her come between us like I did. Nothing or no one should have ever gotten in between us and I was idiot to ignore you the way I did and yell at you like I did and…"

"Vegeta…as long as you're not going to dump me for another girl, then I forgive you." She put her arms around her neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. It was then that he remembered they were in the shower and the water had started to run cold. He pulled away from her.

"We might want to get out of the shower before you catch a cold."

"Oh…right…" Bulma turned the water off before turning back to Vegeta.

"Turn around so I can get out." He raised his eyebrow at that.

"Not too long ago, you didn't care that I was seeing you naked." He said while slowly looking down her body and slowly back up lingering on her breasts, before finally reaching her azure eyes. He noticed she was red from him looking at her nakedness. She was beautiful. And as long as he was alive she was his.

They left the shower and began to dress themselves. Bulma was wearing a short red dress and had her hair up in a ponytail. Vegeta was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of dark blue pants. As Bulma was doing her makeup he snuck up behind her, although she could see him thanks to the mirror, and he snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him and he breathed in her beautiful scent. She rested one of her hands on his and leaned back into him. She leaned her head back and kissed his jaw. After staying in his arms for a while she pulled away from him and continued doing her makeup. He watched her as she finished and the second she closed her makeup compact he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. At first she was tense, but she eventually relaxed and kissed him back. He licked her bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance to her mouth. At first she was hesitant, but after some encouragement from his warm tongue tickling her bottom lip she allowed him.

The second she had opened her mouth Vegeta slipped his tongue into her mouth. While their tongues were trying to gain dominance Bulma's father had walked in looking for his daughter. He cleared his throat, making his presence known. The young couple pulled away from their passionate kiss to look over at the older scientist. Bulma turned red, embarrassed to be seen making out with Vegeta by her father.

"Umm…Bulma dear…your mother…told me to tell you two it is umm…breakfast time…I'm sorry to…bug you…" Dr. Briefs told the two, embarrassed to have walked in on the two kissing.

"Okay daddy…we'll be down in a little…"

After breakfast Vegeta and Bulma retrieved their jackets and left the house. They walked for a while and ended up at a park. The park looked gorgeous. The sky was clear and the weather was warm. Bulma ran over to the lake that was in the middle of the park and as she ran a flock of ducks and geese took to the sky around her. Vegeta went after her and he was about to catch her but a goose flew right in front of his face and he lost where he was going. He swatted at the bird who flew off. He didn't realize he had gotten so close to Bulma, who had stopped running and was standing at the edge of the lake, and he ran right into her back pushing her into the lake. He lost his balance and fell in right after her. They both resurfaced and Bulma looked at Vegeta with a mock glare.

"Why'd you push me into the lake 'Geta?"

"Sorry…a stupid goose flew in front of me and I couldn't see where I was going…"

"Sure, blame it on the poor goose. I'm sure you're just laughing on the inside and you pushed me in on purpose." She was still giving him the glare but was having trouble trying not to laugh.

"You'd really think _I_ would do something like that?" Bulma couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. Vegeta had thought she had really been mad at him but seeing her laughing made him confused. She had changed from when they were little. If something like this had happened when they were younger she would have probably started crying or she would have tried to be mad at him but eventually she would have forgotten why she was mad in the first place. Never had she tried to be mad at him and then start laughing.

"Yeah…actually…y…you would do…something like this…" she said between her laughing.

"Seems more like something _you_ would end up doing. You've always been pretty clumsy." Her jaw dropped not expecting a response like that. A response that was rather true. She did seem to be really clumsy.

"Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"You're an asshole." Vegeta's jaw dropped at this. He had never known her to be someone to cuss. That further proves how much she had changed. Bulma started laughing, not expecting him to be so surprised. He looked funny with his hair down because it was wet and his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Her laughing took him out of his thoughts and he splashed her in the face. She gasped.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were laughing at me." Vegeta was laughing. So Bulma splashed him.

"Hey!" What was that for Bulma?"

"You were laughing at me." They were both laughing by then. They got out of the lake (the water was not warm and they were starting to get really cold) and they decided to go home to change into some dry clothes so they would not get sick.

Bulma figured that they would end up staying home for the rest of the day, so she changed and went downstairs and sat in front of the fire. She was cold but happy. Vegeta was actually spending time with her after years of ignoring her. Though she wondered if he still had any feelings for Nayuki. She was sure he didn't just forget about the years they had dated so there was no way he had gotten over her death so soon. She had become lost in her thoughts so she didn't notice Vegeta come into the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Vegeta walked into the room and saw Bulma. She looked peaceful although she didn't look very happy. In fact, she looked almost sad. 'Why would she be sad…is it because I got her all wet earlier?' He walked behind her, sat down and rested her in between his legs. She jumped, but upon seeing it was only Vegeta she leaned up against his chest, resting her head on his right shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek before saying:

"I'm sorry" She jumped slightly at his voice and turned to look at him.

"Huh? Why are you sorry? I'm not mad that we got wet…"

"You're not? Then…why do you look so sad…?"

"Oh…nothing…" She didn't want to bring up Nayuki.

"Nothing huh…well it's obviously something if you are sad about it…are you regretting that you are my girlfriend?" Vegeta was scared to hear her answer. He wanted her to say no, but if she wasn't happy being with him then he would have to let her go.

"No…not at all…it's just…no never mind…it's stupid…" She went to get up, but he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't get away.

"No…I'm sure it's not stupid…please tell me what's wrong…"

"Well…I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Your relationship with Nayuki…" Vegeta tensed not expecting this subject to come up.

"…And what about my relationship with Nayuki?"

"Do you still…you know…have feelings for Nayuki…?" Vegeta sighed. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Nayuki. Sometimes he disliked Nayuki, mainly when he thinks about her taking him away from Bulma, but other times he wanted her back in his arms…to be able to sleep next to her and watch the rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully.

"I…I don't know Bulma…all I know right now is that I love you." She smiled at that.

"I love you too Vegeta…I have for all my life."

Vegeta turned Bulma just enough to kiss her on the lips. They were absorbed in a very passionate kiss when Mrs. Briefs walked in. She saw the two making out and squealed, getting the two's attention.

"Oh…you two are just adorable. I can't wait to get grandbabies. Your children are going to be just the cutest little things to ever live."

"Mother! We are _not_ having any kids."

"Ahh…but I wanted to be a father…"

"Vegeta! Kami…what is wrong with you two? Mom…it's too soon for me to become a mother. And Vegeta…we just started dating."

"You know darling, I was around your age when I got pregnant with you."

"…oh…I give up…I'm not going to argue and NO! I am not getting pregnant."

Mrs. Briefs skipped off singing about how happy she was about getting her grandbaby. Bulma huffed and went back to staring at the fire. Vegeta had replaced his arms around Bulma. She was leaning against him and he put his chin on the top of her head. They used to sit this way when they were little.

"So…do you still want to go out Bulma? I promise I won't push you into a lake this time." She turned to look at him.

"You…you still want to go out?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Our date was cut short thanks to your clumsiness."

"Hey! If I remember right you're the one who pushed me into the lake, so if anyone's clumsy it would be you."

"Whatever. Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Well…come on then, let's go."

A few minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta had left the house for the second time that day. This time they went out for lunch. They went to a small restaurant not too far from Capsule Corp. and within minutes they had been seated.

"You know Bulma…I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier…"

"Hmm…what do you mean?"

"When I said I wanted to become a father." Her cheeks immediately grow red. "Not right now…but eventually…I want to have kids…with you…" he finished, his cheeks even redder than hers.

"I…I…gosh…I don't know what to say…I mean…I did want to become a mother…but I wasn't expecting _you_ to want to be the father."

Conversation was awkward for a while after that and they were saved when the waiter brought their lunches over. They changed the conversation to something that didn't have to do with children. They finished their lunch and continued their date. They went to a couple stores, but didn't buy much. They returned home around 10pm. Bulma went up into her room, ready for a nice relaxing sleep. She took a quick shower before changing into a nightgown and crawling into bed.

"Mmm… today was fun. I hope Vegeta and I could be like this for a long time…" She rolled over in her bed and upon bumping into something or someone warm she squealed.

"Hmm…what is it Bulma?"

"You…you asshole …what are you doing in my bed Vegeta?"

"Sleeping…what else?"

"In _my_ room? Go to your room Vegeta."

"Ahh…but I want to sleep wif you Bulma."

"No…absolutely not. Get out."

"No."

"What…What did you just say…_no_…*sigh* you are so stubborn you know that?"

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"…"

"You fell asleep didn't you?"

"…"

"Why do I even bother with him sometimes?" She decided to let him sleep in her room for tonight, but tomorrow he was in his room. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been over a month since Vegeta had fallen asleep in Bulma's room, and he was making a habit of sleeping with her. After a lot of her yelling at him to get out and him ignoring her protests, she decided to give up and let him sleep with her. He hadn't tried to have sex with her or anything. Although she was starting to think that she wouldn't mind if he did.

They had just returned from a date and they retired to the bedroom for the night. They took their shower together and threw on some pajamas. They returned to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma…"

"Hmm…what is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta had been thinking all day about wanting Bulma. He wanted to do something he and Nayuki had never done. He had been thinking on how to approach her on the subject and he figured it was now or never.

"You…umm…"He never realized how hard it would be to ask Bulma if she wanted to have sex with him. Bulma kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. He figured it would be easier if he didn't have to ask her verbally, so he would ask her physically.

It surprised her when Vegeta started removing her clothing. He was anxious for her reaction. Would she reject him or welcome him?

There were many thoughts that were going through her head, but in the end she let him continue with what he was doing. Seeing that she wasn't stopping him, he gulped, and then continued removing her clothes. After he removed her clothes, he took off his. He laid on top off her and kissed her passionately.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"…No…I'm not…"

That night Bulma gave up her virginity to Vegeta, the man she loved all her life.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Bulma wakes up and notices Vegeta isn't next to her. She gets out of bed and when she notices she is completely naked, she begins to panic. Then the memories of the previous night appear. 'Oh…that's right…I gave my virginity to Vegeta last night…' she giggled 'Last night was one of the best nights of my life.'. She goes in search for her lover and finds him out on the balcony. She steps out to the balcony and he turns to her.

"Morning dear."

"Morning…how long have you been up Vegeta?"

"Oh…not long…five minutes maybe."

"…You don't regret last night…do you?"

"No…not at all…in fact…last night was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Good…same here." She walks over to Vegeta and hugs him. He kisses her before saying: "Come on…let's get some breakfast"

"'Kay"

Over the next month, Bulma and Vegeta gradually become inseparable. The two seventeen year olds know that they will get married and become a happy family. Well…that's what they thought anyways.

"Vegeta… Ohh Vegeta… wake up… Vegeeetaaaa…"

"Hmm…tired…sleep…" Vegeta mumbled and rolled away from Bulma.

"Fine then" Bulma sighed, "I guess I'll just make love to myself." Vegeta's eyes shot open and he got on top of her.

"You'll do no such thing while I'm around" Vegeta growled seductively in her ear.

"Well prove it Mr. Birthday Boy."

"Huh? Mr. What?"

"Birthday boy…remember you are eighteen today…or did you forget your own birthday?"

After their bout in the bedroom, they got ready to go out. Bulma was taking her boyfriend out for a romantic time out. She was going to him to a nice restaurant and go on a romantic walk in the park.

_At the restaurant_

Vegeta and Bulma had just been seated and were looking through the menus.

"Can you believe you're an adult now?"

"Yeah…I don't feel any different though."

"Of course not…what did you expect? That you'd wake up today and your voice would be five tones deeper and you'd have a full beard and mustache." Vegeta started laughing.

"No…That's not what I expected at all…"

"Well then what did you expect?"

"…hmm…I did expect you to be next to me…"

"That's something that you can always count on. I promise that I'll never leave you Vegeta."

Little did he know that she almost lied to him with her last statement.


	34. Chapter 34

After dinner, Vegeta and Bulma walked to the park (the same one that they had the lake problem) and were talking. They were talking about their childhood and all the games they used to play together, about the future, a (more than possible) marriage, and about children. He was eighteen and she was seventeen. In November, Bulma would be turning eighteen as well, which was in five months.

Vegeta decided to propose to her on her birthday. Five months and then hopefully she would be his and he will have fulfilled his promise of marrying her.

"Hey! Earth to space head…Vegeta…am I just that boring?"

"Huh…?"

"Am…I…really…that…boring?

"No, no, not at all…I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Man aren't you nosy." Vegeta started to laugh.

"Hmph…so you can question me about everything, but when I ask a simple question I'm considered nosy?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"See if I ever answer one of your questions again…" Vegeta's mind instantly went to his asking her to marry her and figured it would be best to not make her mad…

"I'm just kidding Bulma…I was just thinking of how beautiful you look." Vegeta quickly lied.

"Oh…And you look hideous…" Vegeta just stared at her, his jaw dropped. "I'm joking Vegeta…I think you look very handsome."

Vegeta and Bulma returned home around 9pm and after a good night's rest and a wonderful breakfast Bulma was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Vegeta, want to watch T.V. with me?"

"Sure, what show?"

Hmm…I don't know we can find something though…"

They started flipping through the channels and eventually found a show they both agreed on. Then the commercials came on and one changed both their lives.

**_"Hello and welcome to Professor Ivan's laboratory. Here in West City I've been holding an experiment and so far it's been a success. If you've lost a loved one then bring something that belonged to them and I may be able to bring them back to life. Yes, you heard me. I can bring them back to life. So come on down to Ivan's lab today"_**

They both stared at the screen both with different emotions. Vegeta was confused and excited Bulma was horrified. She washoping that Vegeta wasn't thinking of bringing Nayuki back…but he was. But as a friend.

'I can't believe this…can he really bring people back from the dead? I wonder if they can bring Nayuki back…of course she'll only be my friend from now on, but I want to see her again…' Vegeta thought that he could remain friends with Nayuki and stay Bulma's boyfriend.

He thought wrong…

"V…Vegeta?..."

"Hmm…What is it Bulma?"

"You…you aren't planning on bringing her back…are you?"

"I am…but no worries, I will remain your boyfriend no matter what happens."

"…You promise?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to you?"

"Oh…I don't know…It's just…just Nayuki seems to…I don't know…brainwash you in a way." Vegeta starts laughing at her logic.

"She brainwashes me? You are so weird Bulma. Brainwashing isn't possible."

"Well, she seems to brainwash you…"

"If she did then it won't happen again."

Vegeta went upstairs into his room and retrieved a pair of Nayuki's underwear. (Don't ask why he still has a pair of her underwear because I don't know) He returns downstairs and gets ready to leave.

"Vegeta wait…"

"Don't try to stop me Bulma because…"  
"I'm not trying to stop you…I'm coming with you…"

"You sure?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then…"

So the two left, one more reluctant than the other.


	35. Chapter 35

"Ivan's Lab…well I guess this is it…" Vegeta and Bulma looked at the building with the long line coming from it.

"Yep…apparently a lot of people believe this nonsense…" Vegeta looks at Bulma.

"Nonsense…You don't think he will be able to bring her back?"

"I really don't know…it just doesn't seem all that likely."

Two hours later and Bulma and Vegeta were near the front of the line. They watched as a man went into this room alone and returned with a woman. Bulma noticed the woman looked strange. She seemed to have some sort of hatred in her eyes and it scared Bulma.

"Vegeta…I'm not so sure this is a good idea…I think we should leave…"

"No…I'm going to bring Nayuki back and that is final."

"Vegeta you don't understand, I just saw this woman return with her… boyfriend… husband I don't know, but she looked evil in a way…"

"You're just jealous."

"What! No I'm not jealous…I just think this is a really bad idea…haven't you ever watched any of those zombie movies where they bring someone back to life and then they end up killing everyone because they return homicidal?"

"Those are just movies, they aren't real…"

"You're just too stupid to see the reality of the situation Vegeta. This is not a good idea…People are not meant to be returned from the dead…"

"Hmph…go bitch at someone else woman." Bulma's eyes started to water she turned on her heel before turning her head to glare at him.

"Fine then! Be the bastard you have always been…I don't care if you bring that bitch back… why don't you fuck her when you see her again!" Vegeta's eyes widened at her sudden fury, confused at why she was so angry at him…all he wanted to do was bring his friend back.

"Bulma…look I'm sorry…" Bulma stopped half way to the door and looked at him.

"What…sorry that you've loved Nayuki the entire time we've been together and every time we fuck you imagine that I am Nayuki?"

"What!...No…I would never do that…Bulma…why are you so mad at me?"

"Why am I mad at you? Why Vegeta? Because you are bringing Nayuki back to life and you won't listen to me." Everyone else at the lab was staring at the yelling blue-haired beauty and the man she was screaming at. None wanting to get close to either of them.

Vegeta inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to repress his anger.

"Well…I'm listening now…What did you want to tell me?" Although his voice was lowered, her anger didn't curb.

"Bringing Nayuki back is a bad idea…we should leave this lab and her behind…" Vegeta's anger resurfaced and he went back to yelling.

"You're just jealous that I want to stay friends with Nayuki and your friend Mizu ditched you for her boyfriend and her baby." Vegeta regretted all that he just said as soon as he finished. Her facial expression changed from anger to shock and hurt to furious. "Bulma…I'm sorry…I…I"

"Just leave me alone! You have a choice, either you forget about bringing Nayuki back to life and we go home together and live happily together OR you bring Nayuki back and you lose me from your life forever… Your choice." Vegeta paused, wondering if she meant what she said. He figured she was just trying to bend him to her will and replied:

"Ok then…see you at home."

"Y…you are…going to choose her…over me?"

"I didn't say that…I'm just saying that I'm going to revive Nayuki and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"FINE THEN!" With that she turned and ran out the door and out of their relationship.

He didn't understand why she was so mad, but he wanted to see Nayuki again. For some reason he felt like he had no choice in bringing her back. His mind wanted to go back to Bulma and just love her…but his body was forcing him to revive Nayuki.

"NEXT!" Vegeta's mind returns to Earth and he realizes he was next. He walks into the dark lab. His mind was telling him to leave now and he was panicking, but his body was calm and moving itself onwards.

"Hullo there mister. And what is your name?"

"V…Vegeta…"

"Ah…hullo . Do ya have some sort of item your beloved had?"

"Um…yes…" Vegeta pulled out the pair of Nayuki's underwear and handed it to Professor Ivan who looked at them and put them into some strange machine and flipped a large lever on.

There was a blinding flash and Vegeta was forced to shut his eyes. A minute passed and Vegeta opened his eyes. There stood a… well what looked like a teleporter or a time machine. The door opened and a girl stumbled out and fell to the floor. She struggled to stand up but Vegeta was frozen where he was standing. The girl managed to stand up and she looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"Hello Vegeta, long time no see."

'How…she…she really was brought back to life…but how was that even possible?'

"Vegeta. How are you?" He managed to regain some of his composure.

"I'm…I'm fine…and you?"

"I'm wonderful. It's really nice to see you again my love."

"Same here…" Wait What! Why did he just say that…wasn't Bulma his love…

"Come on…let us return home my dear."

"Yes dear, let's go." Dear! Why was he saying all this stuff…he didn't love Nayuki anymore… He loves Bulma and no one else.

Maybe he should have listened to Bulma's warnings. It was too late now…

**Hello everyone…sorry about the long wait…my cousin borrowed my flash drive (where my Fanfiction is currently saved) for a week and then needed it again…for another week…and then I got it back and my computer decided to be like a Yamcha a.k.a stupid…and deleted my chapter I had just written so I had to get enough motivation to rewrite the entire chapter…but the story is getting towards the end…hope you guys or gals enjoy…**


	36. Chapter 36

How could he? I thought he loved me. Has he loved Nayuki this entire time? Was all the time they spent together meaningless?

All these thoughts and many more ran through Bulma's head as she drove home. She had taken the car, not caring if Vegeta had to walk home. She returned home and ran to her room. She laid on her bed and cried.

Vegeta returned home around an hour later…with Nayuki.

"Are you sure I can stay here Vegeta"

"Of course you can." No…no you can't…I just want Bulma…not you

"Thank you…Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room." Outside…in the dumpster…

"Thank you Vegeta."

"You're welcome." No you're not…I should have never brought you back…Bulma I'm sorry I really should have listened…

She had been right…Bringing Nayuki back to life was a really bad idea and he regretted it. Somehow Professor Ivan had brainwashed him…or had it been Nayuki?

It was too late now…

Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid! How could she be so stupid! If only she hadn't asked him to watch TV or had not agreed on that stupid show. She thought everything was so stupid right now. Nayuki, Vegeta, her parents (although they did nothing), her dad's cat, her stupid Television set, her bed, her room…though there was one thing that she would never think was stupid.

Her unborn baby.

She had gotten pregnant and had recently found out. She was about one month into her pregnancy and had been planning to tell Vegeta about his child today…look how well that worked out for her. She was going to keep her child no matter what Vegeta did. Even if the baby may not have its father, one thing the child would always have was Bulma's love.

"It's okay Baby…momma will always love you…even if your deadbeat father doesn't"

Just then she heard voices coming from Vegeta's room and she decided to investigate.

She snuck over to Vegeta's door and put her ear up to it.

"…'geta…I…ove…u…"

"I…ve…o…yuki…"

Was that Nayuki? She sounded…different. Bulma couldn't explain why she sounded different, but for some reason her voice was…monotonous in a way…like a brainless zombie…

Bulma, just to be sure it was in fact Nayuki, barely opened the door and peeked in. Sure enough, sitting on Vegeta's bed, was Nayuki. Bulma quietly shut the door and crept back to her room.

"Vegeta…"

"Yes my dear." Damn it! Why won't my body do what I tell it to do?

"Your sister is eavesdropping."

"Is that so?" If she is I hope she can do something to help me…

"Yes, could you…take care of her?"

"Yes…I'll go do that right now." Wait…what am I doing? No…bad body sit back down…stop going to Bulma's room…damn it…I…I can't control my body…Bulma please either leave now or find someway to stop me…

"V…Vegeta…What are you doing in my room?"

"I heard you were eavesdropping on Nayuki and I…" Help me Bulma! I can't control my body…you were right…she did brainwash me…

"No…well…I really didn't hear anyt…" Vegeta…well whatever was controlling Vegeta's body had grabbed Bulma by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"No one eavesdrops on me and gets away from it…alive." Her eyes widen in fear…wondering where her sweet prince had gone.

"V…Vegeta…please…"

"Too bad for you, you little whore." NO! Stop…please…whoever…or whatever is controlling me…just stop…stop-hurting Bulma…

Bulma's motherly instincts kicked in. She had realized that if she didn't get away, her baby might die. So she kicked. She kicked him where guys do not like being kicked. And boy, did she kick hard. None of that seemed to matter, because he was instantly on her again. Except this time he smacked her. And he smacked her hard. Her face bruised instantly. She moved to stand up and he kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and fear. He grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look at him. His face was only two inches away from hers and she was in tears.

"Vegeta…please…stop…you're going to hurt the…our baby…"

"Like I'd care" What! Bulma…you are…are you really pregnant? And…it's mine? Kami damn it…I need to communicate to her somehow…before…before the baby…and Bulma dies…

The thing controlling Vegeta lifted Bulma off the ground by her hair, ignoring her cry of pain. She managed to turn her head enough to look at him.

"V…Vegeta…please…she…she is brainwashing you…remember who you are…please."

"You're wrong. I am who I am. I've always loved Nayuki." Don't listen to this thing Bulma…you know that I love you very much…

Vegeta was starting to panic. He was watching as his body was slowly killing the one person who he will always love. She had been right. Something had gone wrong with bringing Nayuki back to life…though he never had realized that it would be this bad…

The thing using Vegeta's body dropped Bulma but before she had hit the ground, he kicked her in the side. She hit the wall behind her and tried to stand up…but he wouldn't allow her to, so he kicked her jaw, snapping her head up and back. She lifted one hand to rub her aching jaw and used her other to balance herself. Vegething saw the opening and stomped on Bulma's hand. She instinctively drew her hand back, failing to realize that the hand she pulled back had been keeping her up and she fell to the ground, hitting the lower part of her jaw (the same part that was just kicked) hard on the ground. Vegething allowed Bulma to stand up, only to grab her and flip her over his back, making her land on her back.

Bulma laid on her back, winded. She knew she needed to do something; otherwise her baby…and she might die. She cried out in pain as he stomped and broke her left arm. Bulma felt the world around her start to spin as her head became fuzzy. She was starting to lose consciousness as the door to her room opened.

"Nayuki…she is the reason I'm in this situation…I…I wish that she would just die." Bulma thought to herself before falling unconscious.


	37. Chapter 37

Nayuki walked into Bulma's room, smirking at the sight before her. Bulma was on the ground, bruised and slightly bloody and Vegeta was standing above Bulma's still body with two expressions on his face. One was evil and the other horrified at what his body had done. Of course she had been the entire reason this had happened to the blue-haired girl yet she didn't regret anything. In fact she was proud at what she had done…even though she wasn't close to finishing what she had started. She was going to take Bulma out of the picture and then take Vegeta into her control. She knew exactly how she was going to take the blue-haired girls life, but she wanted to torture her for a long time before taking Bulma's life. Someone stirring brought Nayuki back to reality and she noticed that Bulma was trying to stand up but was struggling. She glanced at Vegeta and walked out. Vegeta followed Nayuki but not before kicking Bulma back down to the ground and chuckling at her pain.

As Bulma struggled to sit up, she was more worried about her baby than her own well-being. Although she hoped and wished her baby was still alive, she figured the blows to her stomach had easily killed her unborn. She started to cry, she didn't know what to do or what was going to come. Vegeta seemed to far gone to save from Nayuki's brainwashing. The fighter in Bulma wouldn't allow her to give up…not yet anyways. If there was any possibility that she could save Vegeta she would try to find the opportunity and take her 'Geta back from that zombie.

Vegeta could only sit back and watch as his body brutalized his love, Bulma. He needed to find some way to get back control of his body…but he had no idea where to start. If only he could talk to Bulma and they could work together in order to get rid of the demon thing possessing his body. In the back of his mind though…he had a lingering feeling that Bulma hated him for all that he had done…even if it wasn't quite him, but his body…

Bulma decided not to tell her parents about what Vegeta had done…although she probably should have…

Vegeta moved in with Nayuki (against his own will, mind you) while his body never did anything he wanted to, his mind was coming up with different plans to rid himself of this demon brainwashing. Even though his body refused his control, he never had sex with Nayuki (personally he was _really_ glad about that).

Over the course of the next couple months Bulma followed Vegeta around…well more like stalked him, but the minor details don't exactly matter. She learned where he was living, where Nayuki took him when they went on their "date", and she tried to find proof that he was in fact brainwashed so she could possibly sue the "Great and Stupid Professor Ivan" for some sort of cure to the brainwashing. So far…no luck.

Sure, Nayuki had noticed Bulma following them sometimes, but she decided to wait for the perfect time to rid of the blue-haired nuisance. And when the right time came, she was going to go…slowly and painfully. She had made sure Vegeta had spared the baby's life, only to torture Bulma with its death later on.

Bulma had been spying on one of Vegeta and Nayuki's dates, watching as they walked and chatted in the park. She was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but when she started to move closer to listen in on their conversation something unexpected stopped her dead in her tracks.

She felt her baby move.

She was stunned she thought that it had died, but for some reason she had let the baby grow inside of her for five months. She was ecstatic that her child was alive and made its life known the day before her birthday. The day before her eighteenth birthday and she still hadn't gotten Vegeta back.

She had been looking down at her stomach fondly before realizing that she couldn't lose track of Vegeta but when she looked up, Nayuki was in her face.

Bulma yelled and fell back away from Nayuki.

"You should learn how to sneak effectively before you try to follow me little girl." Nayuki smirked evilly. "Oh and happy day before your eighteenth birthday" Nayuki turned and walked away leaving a very confused and terrified Bulma.

'How could she have known that tomorrow was my birthday? How…she…I…I don't understand…"

She decided that that was enough spying for one day, besides she wanted to return home to tell her parents that her baby was still alive. She left the park and pulled out her capsule containing her motorcycle. She put her helmet on and got on. She loved her motorcycle and she had built and designed the entire thing…when she was ten. She hadn't been able to ride it until she got her license of course. She turned it on and started on her way home. She was on a really busy street and about half way home…when all of a sudden her motorcycle stalled and spluttered, but then continued on. She freaked out for a second, but when the motor went back to normal her heart stopped pounding.

She glanced down at her watch. "5:08…well I should be back in time for dinner" She looked back up just in time to see headlights and then she saw nothing.

A pickup truck had moved into Bulma's lane and hit Bulma on her motorcycle. Bulma's motorcycle had flipped backwards, knocking Bulma off and crushing her right leg underneath the weight of the vehicle. But still the truck came after her. It hit Bulma again, sending the motorcycle and Bulma tumbling. The motorcycle and the rolling broke three of Bulma's ribs, her left wrist, her right shoulder, and she got a concussion.

The driver of the pickup truck that Bulma had rammed into her was driven by Adelaine (A/N: Adelaine was Vegeta and Nayuki's friend when they were in school, she was introduced around the same time "everyone's favorite character" Nayuki was introduced…any one notice the extreme sarcasm in the last part…considering on how everyone hates Nayuki…including me).

Adelaine had been paid by Nayuki to hit and kill Bulma with her car. She had refused at first but after Nayuki had killed her 2-year-old son and told her that her newborn child was next if she refused again, she had reluctantly agreed. After she had hit the heiress she was overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow and she lost control of her truck and drove it into a street light, killing herself instantly.

Luckily for Bulma her friend Mizu (A/N: Any one remember Bulma's friend from school…kind of seems like Bulma broke her promise of not letting their boyfriend get in between their friendship…) had seen the accident and immediately called 911. She ran over to her friend and tried to assess the damage and was surprised to see her friend was pregnant. She looked helplessly down at her friend until the ambulance arrived and loaded Bulma into the back. She got into the back with her friend and looked at Bulma, wondering what had happened since the last time they had talked. She realized that she should notify Bulma's parents about the accident but before she could call them the man in the back of the ambulance started asking her questions.

"Do you know this woman?"

"Yes…she is my friend…"

"Can you tell us her name and address?"

"Yes…her name in Bulma…Bulma Briefs…and she lives…well in the Capsule Corporation umm… WST 3338926 K I think…"

"Did you know the woman that had been driving the pickup that had hit Ms. Briefs?"

"Umm…I think her name is Adelaine…she's a year older than us…"

"Did Ms. Adelaine have any reason to hate Ms. Briefs?"

"No…not that I'm aware of"

"Do you know the father of Ms. Briefs baby?"

"No…I just learned about her pregnancy today…but if I were to guess I would say Vegeta…"

"Vegeta? Why would you say that?"

"Well…last I heard she still lived with him and she was in love with him…"

"Could it be possible that Ms. Adelaine was having an affair with Mr. Vegeta and in order to get Bulma out of the way she decided to hit Ms. Briefs?"

"I don't know…Go ask Adelaine why she hit my best friend!"

"I can't ma'am…"

"And why not?!"

"She's dead…she ran into a streetlight and was killed on impact…"

After that both of them were silent and it was rather awkward, until Mizu realized she still needed to tell Bulma's parents.

"Hello" Mrs. Briefs was her usual bubbly self, unaware about what had just happened to her daughter.

"…hello Mrs. Briefs…" Mizu was not looking forward to telling Bulma's mother that her daughter had been hit and may die…

"Do I know you dearie?"

"Yes…I'm Mizu…"

"Oh yes Bulma's friend…Bulma's not here right now but…"

"I know…I'm with her…"

"Oh…do you mind if I talk to her?"

'I'm sorry…you can't…" Mizu took a deep breath before continuing. "Bulma was…in an accident…she was hit by a pickup truck driven by a girl we…went to school with…Bulma's in pretty bad shape and…and I'm not sure if she'll make it…" Mizu was cut off by Mrs. Briefs wail. She then heard Bulma's father run over to his wife trying to figure out why she was so upset. She heard him grab the phone, unsuccessful in getting an explanation from his sobbing wife.

"Who the hell is this and what did you say to make my wife so upset!?" Dr. Briefs was obviously pissed off. Mizu took another deep breath and prepared herself to tell her father about the accident…though she was hoping that he would not react the same way his wife did.

"I'm Bulma's friend Mizu and your daughter was in a motorcycle accident and is currently on her way to the hospital." Mizu braced herself for more wailing but it never came. Instead Bulma's father simply replied;

"Thank you for informing me…I'll be there as soon as I can…" He hung up and Mizu started to cry. She wished that Bulma would be okay and they could hang out like they used to.

They arrived at Central City Hospital and they admitted Bulma to the emergency ward and they started testing her. They were half way through x-rays when Bulma's parents arrived. They saw Mizu and started bombarding her about their daughter's current state.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? What happened? What about her baby? Is anything broken? When can we see her?..."

"Umm…I don't know…They're testing her right now…"

"Oh…I see…"

Three and a half hours pass and to the three sitting in the waiting room, it was the three longest hours in their life. All three of them had hundreds of thoughts running through their head. Was she going to live…was she going to be okay…Did the baby survive…

Eventually a doctor walked over to the threesome and they all stood up waiting for the details on Bulma's condition.

"How is my baby?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Thankfully this young woman here called when she did…if she had come into the hospital any later she probably wouldn't have survived…anyways she will live although I'm not sure if she is going to be responsive…"

"Huh…You mean…she may not…be able to talk to us…?"

"Exactly…You may go in and see her though you may only go in one at a time…since you're her parents you may go in together…"

They both rushed to their daughter's hospital room and entered. Mizu stayed outside. After twenty minutes they came out, Mrs. Briefs was crying. Dr. Briefs mumbled something along the lines of calling Vegeta to tell him what happened…Mizu went into the hospital room and saw her friend, laying on the bed. She looked fragile and helpless and so broken…

She walked over to her friend's bedside and gently took Bulma's hand in hers. She started talking about all the fun times they had in school and all the stupid stuff they did together. Mizu felt something wet hit the hand that wasn't holding Bulma's and she looked down. There was a water droplet, she wiped her face and realized she had started crying. She didn't know when she started to cry but once she realized she had she couldn't stop. She sat there sobbing, wanting to be able to help her friend and hug her again.

Dr. Briefs dialed Vegeta's phone number, waiting for the saiyan to answer.

"Hello?"

"Vegeta…sonny…Bulma's been in an accident…we're currently at the hospital…"

"WHAT!"

"I said…"

'No…I heard what you said it's just…just…I'll be…" Vegeta cut off suddenly…

"Vegeta? Vegeta are you okay?" Dr. Briefs was alarmed at Vegeta suddenly cutting off in the middle of a sentence.

"Yeah…I'm okay…I'll be there in a little…"

Vegeta was glad. Well…not glad that Bulma was in the hospital, but with the sudden shock of her accident, he had regained his body. Now he had to make sure that he kept his body…

"I will find some way to get rid of Nayuki…even if it means I will have to kill her…"

* * *

**Hello people...yeah so this chapter was...pretty long compared to the others...but it is getting close to the end. So I love reading reviews when I get them...so please review. I was thinking that once I finish the Tail of Two lovers, I was going to write a Fanfiction called "Make A Warrior Out Of You" based on Mulan, but with Bulma as Mulan and Vegeta as Shang...Anyways thank you to all the people who read my story...**

**~MellowDragon**


	38. Chapter 38 The End

Vegeta was about to leave when Nayuki stopped him.

"Vegeta…where are you going? Are you ditching me on our date?"

"Yes I am ditching you, you psychotic bitch. You tried to take me away from Bulma, but guess what…you failed. I'm going to see her at the hospital."

"I'll come with you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious. "I just want to make sure she is okay…"

"I don't feel like arguing right now…but if you try anything…"

"I won't…I promise…"

Against his better judgment Vegeta let Nayuki come along, not thinking that she might to try to end Bulma's life for good this time.

They arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could. The lady at the front permitted the two young adults to see their "sister". When they found her room, Mizu was still inside, but she come out not to long after. She saw Nayuki and glared at her, somehow knowing she had been behind Bulma's accident. Nayuki just looked back at her smirking, knowing she knew.

Vegeta went in first. Her room looked very similar to the room he had stayed in when he had been in the car accident with Nayuki. He saw Bulma, and it pained him to see her so beaten up, so helpless, and in so much pain. He slowly made his way over to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to hold her hand but the hand he was closest to was wrapped up. By the looks of it, either her hand or her wrist was broken. He wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He wanted to cry, to cry for her because he knew she wouldn't cry for herself.

But he couldn't.

So he sat there, watching her chest rise and fall slowly with the help of the life support machine. It upset him deeply knowing Bulma of all people needed help to live, and by a machine of all things. He had many emotions running throughout his mind. Anger at the person who had caused his love so much pain, sorrow for seeing her so helpless, protectiveness for wanting to be the only one to help her.

Fear.

Not just fear for Bulma's life, but fear of her reaction upon her seeing him again.

'Is she going to hate me? Is she going to be glad to see me?'

'Is she going to reject me?'

He sat with her for a good thirty minutes before kissing her goodbye and leaving the room. Nayuki, upon his leaving Bulma's room stood up and walked towards him.

"Where are you going Nayuki?"

"To see Bulma…where else?"

"And why would you want to see her?"

"I want to make sure she is okay…why else?"

"You're not going to try to kill her…are you?"

"*gasp* Why would you think I would do something like that? I'm not a murderer…and I'm not an alien…like someone I know…" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her mentioning his saiyan heritage.

"I'll be watching you…"

She walked into Bulma's room and narrowed her eyes at the sight she was greeted by.

"Damn it…why is she not that injured…I thought I ordered Adelaine to kill her…not just break a few bones…Well I guess what they say is true…never let a mouse do a horse's job…or whatever that proverb said…not like I ever paid attention in school…"

She walked over to Bulma's bedside and looked down at her.

*****tsk*** **I don't see what he sees in this girl…

Nayuki summons up some fake tears, just to fool Vegeta that she is indeed upset at this girls condition, and walks over to the life support machine.

"Hello little machine…Oh what's that? You don't want to support this girl's life anymore…You want me to unplug you and help you kill Bulma…sure…I'll help…"

And she did just that.

She unplugged the machine, causing Bulma to jerk awake. Bulma looked around frantically, not able to breathe right, and saw Nayuki.

Nayuki started to laugh at Bulma's terrified expression upon seeing her in the room.

Bulma was terrified, she knew Nayuki was trying to kill her so she could have Vegeta for herself. She knew she had a few precious minutes…she couldn't move, but if she got a nurse's attention or anyone's attention in fact, they could help her and get rid of Nayuki…so she opened her mouth (painfully) and was about to scream when…

Nayuki saw Bulma open her mouth and instantly knew she was going to scream for help. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face; stopping Bulma's scream before it left her mouth, and suffocating her at the same time.

She couldn't breathe. She knew she was dieing…and there was no longer anything she could do. She couldn't even say goodbye to Vegeta…her parents…Mizu…everything started to seem distant. She beeping from her heart rate grew quieter and slower. Nayuki's laughter grew softer and it sounded farther away. She heard some sort of bang, a scream, a thud…and then nothing…

Vegeta was standing outside Bulma's hospital room, listening for anything suspicious. When he heard Nayuki crying, he started to think that maybe she wasn't lying about being worried about Bulma.

How wrong he had been.

He was alarmed at Nayuki's sudden outburst of laughter. He sprang onto his feet and tried to get to Bulma's room, but of course with his luck at the same time, a "parade" of people in wheelchairs came down the hallway…right in front of him… The ceiling was too low to fly over the people in the wheelchairs…so he waited…and waited…it felt like forever, but eventually the last person passed and he rushed to Bulma's room. He burst into the room, the door created a loud bang when it hit the wall. He briefly saw Nayuki standing over Bulma, covering her face with a pillow and instantly made up his mind.

He shot a ki blast right through Nayuki's heart.

She could only scream before she fell to the floor…dead…like she should have been.

He rushed to Bulma and in his panicked state, saw the cord for the life support machine unplugged and quickly plugged it back in and prayed.

He prayed to Kami that they wouldn't take another person he loved away from him…

Bulma's parents heard the commotion from their daughter's room and hastily made their way to her room. They saw Vegeta curled up on the foot of Bulma's bed, Bulma with a pillow now on her breasts, and lastly they saw Nayuki…dead upon the ground…

They looked back at Vegeta confused…Dr. Briefs was the first to move

"Vegeta?"

"…"

"Vegeta…please tell us what happened here…"

"Nayuki…" Vegeta said, his voice dripping with venom.

"What did she do?"

"First she hired someone to hit Bulma with their car, then she came in here, unplugged the life support and tried to strangle Bulma with this pillow…then…then I…killed…her…" Vegeta had figured out that Nayuki had been behind the plot to kill Bulma with the car…

Dr. Briefs was silent for a minute and then moved over to Vegeta and embraced him.

"It's okay Vegeta…none of us think any less of you for what you've done…In fact…I'm proud that you finally have gotten rid of that bitch that nobody likes…"

"…really…?"

"Yes of course dearie" Mrs. Briefs threw in. Ever since they had taken in Vegeta after his parents had died, she had loved him as if he was her own son. Nothing was ever going to change that fact.

The three of them stood there hugging and praying for the turquoise haired girl's well being until…

"Mommy…daddy?" They all looked over to the bright blue-eyed girl who was staring at the three of them.

"Yes dear?" Her parents rushed to their daughter's side. Vegeta on the other hand stood back, unsure of what he should do.

"Wh…Where is she?" They knew whom she was talking about.

"She's dead…Vegeta killed her…"

"He…He did?"

"Yes…yes he did." Bulma then noticed the third person (not counting herself) in her room.

"'Geta?" He looked at her.

"…Yes?" He was afraid of what she might say…

"G…Get…" she paused and his anxiety level skyrocketed…'what was she going to tell him…get out…get away from me… he swallowed hard…

"Get…what…" He didn't what to know the answer…but at the same time he had to know.

"Get your butt over here and at least give me a hug…you jackass."

He stood there, his mouth agape.

"Ah…now there's my little princess I know." She giggled at her father's comment.

"When did I ever leave daddy?"

"I don't kno…" He was cut off when Vegeta pushed him out of his way to get to Bulma.

Vegeta grabbed her into a hug, never wanting to let her go. He held her gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"I'm sorry Bulma…I'm so…so…sorry…"

"It's okay 'Geta…I know it was Nayuki's fault…I don't hate you at all…"

"How…"

"Vegeta…how dare you mock my genius mind…I can put two and two together and get five thank you very much…"

She frowned when he started laughing.

"What?"

"You…"

"I what…what is so funny?" She was confused. Everyone seemed to be laughing at a joke and she was the only one who didn't understand it.

"Yes…I'm deeply sorry for mocking your genius mind, which can put two and two together and somehow get five."

"I…I…hey that's not nice…why don't you laugh at the poor injured girl who also happens to have a concussion and multiple broken bones." They all stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry babe…"

"It's okay…but I don't forgive you."

"Wha…Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reasonable explanation."

"Because…you haven't kissed me yet."

"But…but your parents are in the room…"

"So you don't love me enough to kiss me in front of my parents…who also happened to raise you most of your life?"

"I…It's just…" He leaned in so only Bulma could hear, "The last time they saw me kissing…well… that bitch…they about kicked me out of the house and killed me…"

"That's because they hated Nayuki…like I do."

"…really?"

"Really." He glanced at her parents who just smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her.

But before he could reach her lips, she pulled away from him. He looked at her, confused. Why would she get on to him about not kissing her and then not let him kiss her?

"What's up Bulma?"

"How do you feel about Nayuki?"

"I hate her. I hate her so much…I don't know why I brought her back to life and I want to apologize to everyone for what I did…"

"It's okay…you don't have to apologize…I'm sure everyone was pissed off at you for doing that, considering on how much everyone hates Nayuki and nobody wanted her to come back…but nobody hates you…I mean you are one of the coolest guys I know and I'm sure everyone would want you to end up with me instead of that crazy bitch…right?"

He just stared at her. It sounded as if they were some sort of manga characters and people where deciding which couples they liked the best and people were saying how much they hated Nayuki and wanted her dead and they might be pissed off at him (and the author) for making such a stupid choice.

He figured her concussion and medication was making her loopy.

He leaned in again to kiss her and this time she didn't pull back.

It was by far the best kiss of his life. And it was the best kiss of hers. Not that this kiss was going to stay the best, for this was far from the last kiss they would ever share.

The moment was cut short because Bulma's doctor rushed into the room panting and sweaty.

"Ms…Ms. Briefs…I…I…the…your…" everyone looked confused and waited for the doctor to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that…I was trying to say I had some tests run on your baby to see if it had survived, even though the result was supposedly obvious…"

"Go on…"

"Ahem…well…the results were…shocking…the baby is…is alive and very healthy…"

"WHAT!"

"Yes…you are going to be a wonderful mother Ms. Briefs…although…"

"Oh Kami…what?"

"There may be some…complications…"

"Like…what?"

"Mental retardation…disfigurement…early death…"

"No…none of that will happen." Everyone turned surprised to Vegeta. "…I mean…I don't think anything like that will happen to our baby…"

"Well…you can't be so sure abou…your baby?"

"Yes…?"

"Aren't you two…siblings?"

"No…I was…somewhat adopted into the family when my parents died."

"Okay…that make a lot more sense…anyways…you can't be so sure about what can and can't happen to a baby…"

"I…I don't know how or why…but I have this feeling that the baby will be normal…"

"Ok…what ever you say Mr. Briefs…" Vegeta looked at the doctor surprised.

Before that moment he had never really thought as himself as one of the Briefs family members. He had never been called Mr. Briefs until then, and he realized how much he loves all of them as if they were his real family. It was true that he still loved and missed his biological parents, but he felt that Mrs. and Dr. Briefs were like second parents to him. Bulma was a completely different story. He didn't think of her like his sister at all. He loved her for the woman she is and is ecstatic to create a family with her…though he wasn't so sure on how she felt with the baby joining the family. Would she want to keep their baby? Or would she not care for his child and get rid if it? Just thinking about it made Vegeta nervous…

Bulma tried to sit up but couldn't get very far, so her father helped her sit up. She looked upset about something; she was looking down at her swollen stomach, which protected her baby.

Vegeta's heart about missed a beat. Was she upset about being pregnant and the baby survived?

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear."

"How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"I don't know dear…"

"I…I don't…"

"Don't what dear?"

"I don't want to be in the hospital on my birthday though…"

"I'll see if they have some way to let you out sooner." Her father said, wanting to spend her eighteenth birthday with his favorite daughter.

"Really daddy!?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I want to spend tomorrow with my favorite daughter."

"…but daddy…I'm your only daughter…"

"Yes and that's why you are my favorite." Bulma giggled. Sometimes her father didn't make much sense, but she still loved him very much.

Dr. Briefs left the room to find a doctor. Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta stayed in the room with Bulma, but Vegeta felt very uncomfortable so he stayed away from Bulma. Her mother was bombarding her with questions…some more random than others and Bulma was answering them no matter how strange they sounded.

They heard the door open and they turned, expecting Dr. Briefs to come into the room but were surprised.

There was a small group of people. Vegeta was confused. He had never seen any of them, yet they came into Bulma's room as if they knew her…

"Goku!" Bulma was happy to see him, though she wondered how they knew she was in the hospital.

"Bulma! Hey, are you okay?"

"Well…yeah I suppose so…but what are you guys doing here?"

"I had this bad feeling, like you were in danger and hurt so I gathered all our friends and brought them to this place and here you were."

Bulma looked around at the group he had brought. Goku (of course), Chichi, Yamcha (who looked like he was going to pee his pants since he was nervous around girls), Yamcha's cat/bat/rat thing Puar, Krillin, and much to her despair, Roshi. She noticed that Tien and Chiaotzu weren't there, but she didn't mind. She was always rather freaked out by the fact Tien had three eyes…and Chiaotzu looked like a cross between a mime and a clown…both of which scared her.

"Oh and Bulma guess what I brought?"

"Hmm…I have no idea Goku…what'd you bring?"

"Ahh…come on Bulma you have to guess or else it's no fun…"

"Fine…hmm…is it…food?"

"You have to be spucificad."

"…What the hell is spucificud?"

"You know when you…you know like when…you're supposed to be the genius you figure it out."

"…Did you mean specific?"

"Yeah, that's the word. See you are a genius. Now guess…"

"Okay, Okay…let's see…is it a bug?"

"What kind of bug?"

"I don't know…a ladybug?"

"Nope."

"A beetle."

"Nope."

"Is it a type of bug?"

"Nope."

"Is it food?"

"What type of food?" Bulma groaned. 'This is going to take forever…'

"Nachos?"

"Nope."

"Tacos?"

"Nope.

"Cake?"

"…No."

"Aha! Why'd you hesitate on the last one?"

"Because…You're making me hungry…"

"Then tell me what you brought and then you can go get something to eat."

"Okay…" Goku reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bean.

"…a…bean? Wow Goku…that's…umm…amazing…"

"It's not just any bean though…It's a Senzu bean." He handed her the bean with the trademark dorky Goku smile. She was at first confused and then she realized why he had brought her the bean.

"Goku! You're a genius! Thank you Goku."

She put the bean in her mouth and bite down on it and instantly felt much stronger. She swallowed it and she felt much more energetic. She got out of the bed and picked up Goku in a bear hug…well with Goku it was probably more of a monkey hug…but who's paying attention anyways?

"B…Bulma…You're…chocking…me…" She put him down.

"Sorry Goku…Thank you…"

"…Hey Bulma…why are you so fat?"

"Huh?!"

"You're fat. Look." He pointed at her stomach.

"Well…Of course I am Goku. I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? What's that?"

"Well…It's where babies come from."

"No you silly. Babies fall out of the sky."

"Who told you that?"

"My grandpa."

"Well…Goku he was wrong…you see babies…they…oh why do I even bother trying to explain to you. You never listen."

"What?"

"Exactly." Everybody in the room laughed…well almost everybody.

"So…umm…Bulma…umm…who's the…father?" Yamcha stuttered. He was jealous that she was having a child with another man…though he had never gotten the courage to ask her on a date.

She looked past the crowd around her and to the man that was standing in the corner, far away from all the commotion.

He saw her look at him and then smile. She beaconed him over to her and he reluctantly went over.

"Everyone…this is Vegeta."

"Hi, Vegeta. I like your hair. Do you like food? I like food a lot. Man…I'm hungry."

"Umm…" Vegeta looked around at Bulma's friends. Chichi looked normal…Krillin was…bald, short…and wait a minute…by Kami…he had no nose… Vegeta shuttered before continuing on… Puar was…a flying…cat? Yamcha looked pathetic. Wait… where was the old man? Not like he cared.

"I've known Vegeta since I was two. He's been living with me since he was four, and we've been best friends since we first met."

"Wow that's so cool."

"Hey…Isn't he the one who already had a girlfriend?" Yamcha wanted to have Bulma to himself.

"Yes and now she is dead. I don't like you like that Yamcha so give it up." Yamcha's face turned bright red and he rushed out of the room.

"So Vegeta…you're going to be a daddy?" Goku liked the older saiyan. Vegeta reminded Goku of himself, mostly in appearance.

"…"

"Hey…Is everything all right Vegeta?"

"Yes…everything's fine…"

"Oh…Okay then…I'm going to find some food…Want to come?"

"No…I'm…not hungry."

"Okay then…come on Chichi, Krillin, and Puar. Maybe we can find some cake…Mmm…cake." The four of them left and Mrs. Briefs had left sometime during the conversation between the youngsters in order to find her husband.

She and Vegeta were all alone.

She stared at him and he stared back at her.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"…" Vegeta's nerves were getting the best of him.

"Vegeta?"

"Areyoumadthatyouarehavingmychild?"

"What?" Vegeta sighed. He would have to repeat what he said, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you mad that…you are having…my…child…?" She smiled and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I've noticed that you were acting strange, but I couldn't figure out why…now I know." Vegeta swallowed hard.

"…so…are you?"

"No…not at all. I love you. I've loved you since we were little…and I will never stop loving you Vegeta. And no I am pleased to be having a baby with you. What about you?"

"I…As long as you are happy then I am happy. So…is it a boy or a girl?"

"I…I don't know…we could learn soon or we could wait until it is born and have it be surprise."

"Whatever you want is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…what about its name?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure…"

"Well…we don't have to worry about that yet…how far are you into your pregnancy?"

"About five months."

The door opened and Bulma's parents walked in.

"Ohh…aren't they just the cutest thing ever, dear?"

"Of course they are."

Bulma upon seeing her parents ran over to them and hugged them.

"Let's go home princess."

"I won't argue with that idea."

They all headed home. All of them were exhausted from the day's activities and were happy to relax. Vegeta was laying in his bed thinking about all the things he had done and now regretted. Becoming friends with Nayuki, agreeing to become her boyfriend, and especially bringing Nayuki back to life. Vegeta wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so when Bulma entered his room, he didn't hear her. He didn't realize she was in his room until she crawled into his bed next to him. He slightly jumped, startled.

"…did I scare you?"

"No…not at all…what are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep…why?"

"I…I just thought…you…"

"I what? What's wrong Vegeta?"

"It's nothing…"

"It is something…please tell me."

"I…thought you hated me…"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because of everything I did…and Nayuki…"

"Vegeta…I don't blame you…"

"You…don't?"

"No…I love you Vegeta."

"I…love you too Bulma. I promise I will _never_ make a mistake as terrible as I did…from now on… my heart belongs to you. After everything we went through as kids…I can't believe I did everything I did…I feel terrible…"

"As long as you never mention Nayuki and you stay true to your word…then I will forgive everything you did."

"I promise nothing will ever tear us apart. This time I will not break any of my promises…I love you Bulma…"

"I love you too Vegeta"

From that moment on, whenever Vegeta made a promise to anyone, he always stayed true to his words and never broke another promise. Bulma and Vegeta patched up their relationship and once again became inseparable.

As for the baby, Vegeta had been correct. They had a healthy baby boy whom they named Trunks. Trunks was the splitting image of his father only with Bulma's coloring in his hair and eyes. He was very energetic and very tiresome to watch all day…especially once he learned to crawl. Even though he could be a pain sometimes, both of his parents (and grandparents) loved and spoiled him.

A few years later Chichi and Goku had a child of their own and him and Trunks grew to be best friends. Sure they had their good days and their bad, but they always made up and would once again become in separable. One day they promised each other that they would never let anything or any one come between their friendship. They stood true to their words, but one day Trunks would move onto middle school, leaving his friend behind. Bulma and Vegeta hoped that their son wouldn't make the same mistake they had, even though their tale had ended happily…they didn't want their son to be harmed physically or mentally. Though one day in particular started them both.

"Hey mom, dad! I'm home from school. I got a new girl in my class today."

"Really…what's her name?"

"Nayuki." Both of their hearts skipped a beat and they both glanced at each other…but she was dead…there was no way she could be alive…or seven years old.

"Really…that's cool."

"Be careful with that one Trunksie…"

"Huh? ...Why dad?"

"Oh…you know…women can be very strange sometimes."

"Oh…okay then…"

"You hungry dear?"

"Yeah!"

Thankfully after that day, they never brought up Nayuki the bitch again and they continued to live happily together. You could say they had a happy ending to their tale…well in Vegeta's case a tail…

The tail of the two lovers.

* * *

**…finally…it's the end…I'm sorry it took forever to update…thanks to my writers block and not being able to figure how to end it…I felt like the ending sucked and I must apologize if anyone disliked my story…though I don't see why you would have read to the end of you hated this…Anyways if you can I would enjoy if you could leave a review about what you think about my first fanfic it would make me happy.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this far and reviewed. Believe it or not the reviews you guys gave me really helped me continue on with my story. And yes I understand everyone hates Nayuki (including me) and I'm glad if you could finish reading through all the terrible parts with her (it was hard for me to write all those parts…I actually had to write the part where brainwashed Vegeta abused poor Bulma twice because my computer decided to delete it…). Thank you everyone for reading…even if it was bad…**

**I wasn't going to create a sequel…but if I get enough reviews saying I should…I will…but if not I'm totally okay with that…that just means I get to move on with my forever growing list of fanfics I want to write…I'm currently in the progress of writing an army fanfic called "Comradeship and Betrayal" It's about Vegeta and a few other saiyans join the military and are led by the ever sexy commander Bulma…none of them are too happy to be under a females command though…**

**Also I've been researching something that's puzzled me… Is it possible to like both Vegeta AND Yamcha? I've yet to find anyone who has liked both…I've only found people who love Vegeta and despise Yamcha for the weakling he is or Love Yamcha and despise Vegeta for the…well…the sexy beast he is…(can't tell which I am, can you…?)**

**Again Thanks to everyone who has made it to the end…**

**Until our next meeting my comrades**

**~MellowDragon**


End file.
